Emerald & Kitsune
by ReaperCB919
Summary: A quaint little story I came up with... rated M for later chapters, and Kigo from page one. What would happen if Kim was just in it for the rush? What if she found a new rush? Thievery,Confusion,Adventure,and HLS ensue. Oh, and gambling on the side.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, been having issues with CH1, but I think everything is fixed now. Once again. I only own the plot line. Everything else is Disney's. Especially Kim and all her cohorts. And as an author, I love Praise. So please Read this and Review it. Now, on with the story.

* * *

"Oh come on Kimmie, don't tell me you haven't thought about it?" The emerald hued thief practically laughed as she ducked the kick the red head threw at her. Shego was in top form today and she knew it.

"Don't flatter yourself or your profession Shego!" Kim fired back following the overhead kick with a cartwheel to throw Shego off balance.

"Who's flattering themselves? I'm offering you a partnership. Me. You. Making our way across the globe… no Drakken. No Buffoon. No rules but our own….We'd be the most unstoppable thieves on the planet." Shego shot a plasma blast at the cheerleaders feet to make her back pedal, leading her away from the two boys slap fighting. "Consider it Kim… you and me, alone…" Shego closed the door to the room she'd maneuvered Kim into, the vacuum seal letting the red head know it locked behind her, then Shego stopped, and her hands stopped glowing. Kim was on her in a second, their lips meeting in a deep kiss.

"Shego… ohhh… You…know…" Her words were labored between kisses. "I can't… I'm a hero."

"So what Kimmie?" Shego ran her hands down the hero's back, "I was to, once…I got better." She laughed at the joke and surprisingly, Kim did to.

"Yea, well I don't happen to think being a hero is a sickness…and if you do…why are you the one who's contagious?" Kim nibbled Shego's neck. "Speaking of which, my parent's are getting suspicious of me wearing turtlenecks… no more marking above the collar…"

"Run away with me, then they can't say a thing."

"Tempting…" She shuddered as Shego's hand cupped her ass. "Very tempting…"

They were interrupted however. "HEY KP! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?"

"Damnit!" Kim cursed as she heard Ron's voice.

"KP! I GOT DRAKKEN! HAVE YOU BEAT SHEGO YET?"

"Sorry Shego… "

"I know Kim.." the thief kissed her lover one last time, then laid down on the floor and pretended to be unconscious. Kim turned to the door and opened it.

"I'm in here Ron…I've got Shego knocked out." She pulled her Kimmunicator out of her cargo pocket and dialed in Wade's frequency.

"Yea Kim?" The eleven year old computer genius didn't even look up at first as he was typing something into the keyboard of his multi layered computer system.

"We're done here Wade, I need a pickup for me and Ron, and transport for Shego and Drakken to the closest facility you can manage."

"As it so happens I was just talking to Global Justice about that very thing. They've built a special cell just for Shego. Specially designed to combat her plasma powers and her exceptional thievery skills."

"Oh? That's…uh…Great Wade…" Kim cut her eyes down toward the thief as she was playing dead, she was stunned to note that Shego hadn't moved an inch in response to that. "Ron, why don't you go check on Drakken, make sure he's tied up tight…when'll they be here Wade?"

"Twenty minutes."

"You rock Wade." Kim said in her usual chipper tone as she cut the connection. Then she kneeled as she pretended to check Shego. "Can you bust out?"

"I don't know, but it'll be fun to try… come see me in a week, GJ'll let you in if you tell them it has to do with a crime of Drakken's, geokinetic manipulator, its in the works, but it was backburnered, tell nurdlinger to search the hard drives, he'll come up with just enough that you'll need to talk to me."

"It real?"

"Nope."

"See ya in a week, if you're still there." She brushed a finger over Shego's cheek as she stood and turned to see Ron headed back her way. She had a lot to think about.

* * *

Kim laid back in her bed, she was staring at the mug-shot she had of Shego and thinking of the thief's proposal. They had both offered the other the same thing time and time again, even if they knew neither would ever accept. She could go bad easily enough if she wanted, but if Shego wanted to go good… well, that was a whole other ball game.

Even if she made a deal with GJ, and got all the outstanding warrants dropped, no one would ever trust her as a hero, the people would only see the past. Not that GJ would ever make a deal. Hell, they had her now…if she got out and then tried to make a deal, it'd be pointless, and if she can't escape, then why deal.

Kim shoved the picture back in her drawer and went to her computer. Instead of turning on the state of the art system wade had built for her, she pulled a small red laptop out of the desk and set it up. A few quick keystrokes and she was logged onto the private In-Terror-net account Shego had set up for her.

* * *

_Logging on…_

_Current accounts online._

_Monkey Man_

_Cuddle Bud_

_HenchMan_

_Gemini_

_Mask_

_TripleS_

_Stuntgirl_

_Kitsune connected, welcome to The Terror Web._

_Monkey Man: Hello Kitsune._

_Cuddle Bud: Oh! Our Asian fox? Where have you been?_

_Kitsune: I had a job to do… don't you all have the same?_

_HenchMan: Exactly my dear Kitsune. However I notice you never reveal much or buy anything from me…_

_Kitsune: Well Jacky Boy… you're all super villains… I'm just a thief…granted, one of the best, and much more than common, but I don't want the publicity._

_Gemini: Emerald would disagree with that statement…she considers herself the best thief in the world…_

_Kitsune: Oh? What about the way she keeps getting caught by that red headed upstart?_

_TripleS: Kim Possible and upstart? HA! Says the woman who's never faced her!_

_Kitsune: Say's who?_

_StuntGirl: HA! If you'd faced Possible you'd have been in jail and we'd know your real name._

_Kitsune: I will admit I've never fought her, but that doesn't mean I haven't faced her. I'm a thief remember? And I know for a fact she hasn't found every stolen object she ever went after…_

_Mask: How about a wager then Froulien Fox? I happen to know that Emerald and LittleBoyBlue were captured earlier today, and GJ has her in a specially designed cage just to combat her skills._

_Kitsune: And this concerns me how?_

_Triple S: I believe he's suggesting, since as you claim you can steal anything, that you steal Emerald away from GJ as proof that you can beat Kim Possible._

_Kitsune: What's the Wager?_

_TripleS: I can put up 50... On Kitsune… it may be a long shot…but If I get good odds?_

_Stuntgirl: I'm betting against her, but I can't cover that much money… _

_Kitsune: Anyone else want to bet on me?_

_Gemini: No chance._

_Mask: No way in hell._

_Cuddle Bud: Nope_

_Monkey Man: Waste of money._

_Henchman: I would never waste my money that way._

_Kitsune. Well, Since I never spend my own money. Triple S, why don't you bankroll me, and we split the take. They pool their money, and give us two to one odds…_

_TripleS: I'm agreeable to that._

_Gemini: I'm in._

_Mask: Me to._

_Monkey Man: We'll cover that bet as well._

_Cuddle Bud: Sounds Good._

_Stuntgirl: I'll throw in what I can._

_HenchMan: I can agree with the terms._

_Kitsune: Very well. I'll be going. Emerald and I will be back in a week._

_TripleS: A week?_

_Kitsune: Ever broken into GJ SSS? Didn't think so… trust me…I'm a thief… I know what I'm doing, and the best jobs…take time…I'm rushing it as it is so she won't get out on her own._

_HenchMan: Which she might.. In which case, you lose the bet. Agreed?_

_Kitsune: Senior?_

_TripleS: Its only fair…Honor amongst thieves and all that… but do try to beat her to the punch this one time my cunning Fox… I don't mind losing at a true wager, but I hate wasting money._

_Kitsune smirks_

_Kitsune Logged off…_

_HenchMan: She'll never pull it off._

* * *

Kim set back from the lap top and smiled. "Well, I guess I made my decision… or at least part of it…" She pulled her Kimmunicator out, a chime later and Wade was on the other end. "Wade… you're my friend right? I can trust you with anything?"

"Of course Kim…" He looked concerned, "What's wrong?"

"Well, team possible is about to go through a major change… and I'm not sure you're going to like it…"

"This have anything to do with the conversations and make-out sessions with Shego?"

"You know about those?"

"And a certain Kitsune on the In-Terror-Net chat room who made a wager to break out a green thief…"

"You really do rock Wade…but can I trust you?"

"Kim? I may not be a super-villain, and I may not have the skills to be a thief… but I am a hacker supreme. Know what that means?"

"That half the stuff you hack into is illegal and that you're already breaking the law, just not getting caught… duh… I should have known… come to think of it, I did…Shego told me and I didn't listen… was I ever that Naïve?"

"Yes. Now… Ron?"

"No…he'd be… freaking big time… not to mention… Shego hates him… This is you and me flying solo till we get my knew partner out."

"Fine… will this be just strait villainy? Or are we still planning to save the world…"

"Well… we'll make sure the world stays in the hands of those who know how to run it…but no more "missions". We'll leave those to Ron…and if you could find him a partner that would…"

"Take up your place? I can do that…you want me to run two different things now? One group saving the world and two thieves robbing it blind?"

"Please and thank you."

"Ah… if it were anyone else you know they couldn't do it, but since its me, and its for you, I'll see what I can come up with."

"Anyway you can get me in touch with Shego?"

"Already working on it… should have you a secure link in… Shego? Are you there?"

"What the? Who is that?"

"I'm your new hacker and coordinator, your partner would like a word with you."

"What partner?"

"Emerald? Have you forgotten the Kitsune so soon?"

"Kitsune? Partner? You're in?"

"We're in… Hacker to, don't worry… Dummy won't be tagging along…I have other plans for him, but don't break out… I've got a wager going that says I can get you out without Team Possible being able to stop me."

"Kitsune, that's cheating…I'm impressed."

"Thank you Emerald, what's the setup look like?"

"No need Kitsune, I have the specs already."

"Thank you Hacker…"

"Glad you're in Kitsune, I wouldn't be able to get out of this easily…"

"Cut it short ladies… they're tracing the signal… I'll keep them busy, but you've got three minutes…tops."

"All right Emerald, see you in a few days, and don't worry… we'll be rolling in cash and ready to find more… but you know this means LittleBoyBlue…"

"Is on his blessed own."

"That's my Emerald."

"Ok Ladies… times up… Be seeing you Emerald."

"Thanks Hacker."

And with that, Wade cut the connection to Shego's cell.

"Well that was certainly fun." Wade commented as he turned back to Kim. "Want those specs now?"

"Again…Wade…You Rock." She smiled as the new holo-projector on the Kimmunicator sparked to life and showed her a three dimensional blueprint of the cell Shego was in. Then slipped back and showed a layout of GJ's prison floor-plan, outlining the security, sensors, cameras, every electronic device from the outlets up. "Hmm…is it just me, or is Stopping Drakken looking easier and easier by comparison?"

"Oh… I'm sure Shego left some doors open only for you…"

"Later sure… but even at first…he never had anything like this. What about Guards?"

"All GJ field agents on prison rotation."

"So they're good…"

"But we have something in our favor…they're being led by one Agent William 'by the book' Du."

"Which means we know the patrol schedule, because we know exactly what the book says…"

"That is correct Kim."

"Ok Wade…I'm going to need a few things… my normal mission gear just won't cut it for this…"

"I think I have something just for such an occasion, but I haven't had a chance to get it put together yet…take me a day…should be in your locker by tomorrow afternoon… Might I suggest we implement your namesake into this?"

"Sounds good to me… I want to move on this in two days… three tops… and I don't want to leave anything to chance…"

"Kitsune? I'm wounded, has your Hacker ever let you down?"

"No… Hacker… you have not… Like I said…two days… no more. I'll be studying these blueprints… Wade…could you get me something special… a calling card…something in clear crystal perhaps…"

"I think I have an idea…Hacker out."

* * *

Wade killed the feed and looked at his myriad of screens. He'd seen it coming. Kim wasn't going dark, but the constant hero thing wasn't her style. She didn't save the world cause she wanted to. It had been an accident, and Ron's insistence that got her to go along with it. She did it now because the rush was fun. It just so happened he only helped her save the world because that's what she did. If she'd found him as a thief, he'd have helped her steal from the start.

He set his computers to work, setting up false accounts, wiring funds from countless other sources to fund what would now be a solely private operation. He had another program running to find a replacement for Kim, and himself. He knew he could do both if he wanted to, but it'd be better if the two were mutually exclusive. Less chance of doubling up on the calls that way, and less chance of looking for one and getting the other.

Then he fired up another set of programs and started designing Kim's calling card. He soon had an elegant nine tailed fox sitting on his desk in extraordinary carbon crystal. The only color on it, the startling green eyes.

"Finally…" He smiled as he got to work on what he really wanted to do. He started working on the stealth version of Kim's power suit. He quickly manipulated some of the nano-tech to show a white fox's head emblem on her left breast over her heart. That just left a mask and hood. Wouldn't do for the great Kim Possible to be seen breaking Shego out of jail, or burglarizing anyone either for that matter. He smirked as he made the nano-tech into multi-spectrum lenses. Most thieves would need huge goggles to accommodate what he was going to accomplish with a skin tight fiber-optic layer of opaque plastic. As he looked up he noticed the alert on the website.

"Hmm…I forgot to turn that off… best see what it is…"

_E-mail:_

_Dear Mrs. Possible._

_I wanted to thank you for stopping that evil Dr. Drakken and Shego and returning our property to us yesterday. You may rest assured if you ever need anything, you have only to let us know._

_Sincerely, _

_Gregory Force_

_President and founder of Force Industries: Experimental fuels and engines._

Wade grinned. They would have been the perfect ride for this, but no way could he ask for a favor. He did have other means to an end though. He started hacking like crazy and soon enough, the factory was up and running. The computer designs he had implanted into the system was quickly fitting together two very fast motorcycles. The issue would be delivering them to where they needed to be.

Wade checked the map of the area's surrounding the GJ detention facility they were holding Shego in… oh… that's sweet…too sweet…

He did a little hacking and three hours later, the GJ Garage a block away from the facility was delivered two brand new vehicles with the explicit warning not to be touched until final testing and further orders. By the time they noticed them and then checked into everything Shego and Kim would be gone on them.

Finally to top it all off he back routed everything through three of Drakken's old server's to make sure no one got back to him or Kim.

He checked his clock and smiled, Kim was leaving class right now and on her way to her locker… so he slipped the package he'd prepared into the shoot he prepared for her years ago.

* * *

Kim opened her locker, and as expected a black wrapped package was waiting for her, but so was a small brown wrapped one as well, she looked up at the computer screen in her locker.

"Hi Wade, what's the sitch?" She gave her trademark line as he appeared on the screen in front of her.

"I just finished preparing all of your newest gear, and if you would open that brown package, it needs your approval because I want to know if I should work on a different design."

"Ooh?" She looked around for Ron. "My calling card?"

"You got it."

She tore the packaging away and slid the crystal fox free of the case, smiling as she traced the nine tails flowing around it like fire. She smirked and again checked for Ron, seeing him coming she quickly slid it and the black package into her locker out of sight and said quickly. "Hacker, you're the best. Kitsune thanks you. Ron's coming, back to basics."

"Hey KP, Wadester, what's up?"

"Not much Ron, just checking in with Wade. Making sure everything was cool…We're good? Right Wade?"

"All is well with the world KP, Ron man, I have a mission for you, feel up for a trip to Japan?"

"A mission for Ron?" Kim acted shocked.

"I know, but the message came specifically for, and I quote. "The most honorable Ron-son, it will be his honor to aid us." That and GPS coordinates… you in Ron-son?"

"Me? A mission? Without KP? Wait…Japan…Ron-son… my honor to… I'm in… have I got a ride?"

"Mr. Stoppable?" They turned to see a man in a chauffeur's uniform. "Your ride is outside…if you will follow me." He turned and Ron smiled.

"Wade… Kim says it a lot, but I must agree…You Rock!" He quickly followed the chauffer smiling the whole way.

"You hooked him up with that Yori chick didn't you?"

"Yes, and by the time they figure out what they're really doing, our job will be complete and we'll be but smoke in the wind."

"I thought you were going stay on as webmaster?"

"I am, for a while, but eventually, I'm going to get a job offer from a strange government agency and be asked to take up a position, which, without you here to keep me at work, I'll of course accept, after finding them a suitable substitute."

Kim looked up as the bell rang. "Well, that's the end of the day, I'm headed home to check out the new toys you set up for me… Wade? Could we go tonight?"

"We could, if you think you've got the plans and blueprints down, and you're willing to take learning the suits abilities in action. Otherwise, I'd say best to do it tomorrow."

"True. All right… tomorrow night." She picked up the packages and pulled her Kimmunicator out of her pocket, closing the locker. "So fill me in, what are my new toys?"

"Well, lets see, the main toy is your new stealth version power suit. It provides you with all the physical abilities and speed healing nano-tech of your original but adds a stylish new sleek black look, with the exception of your new symbol namesake on your left breast, and provides a black hood with multi-spectrum lenses. I did leave a place for your hair to come out… I thought it'd be flashy. It also provides you with wall scaling ability thanks to small fiber-optic hooks on the palms and boots of the suit, and of course, the active camouflage capability that provides you with a version of invisibility. Its flawless at a distance, but if you're up close they may notice a shimmer. There are also new gadgets. I call the first one The Charm. It's a small device that you can use to open any computerized lock. Now the more complicated the longer it takes, but it shouldn't be more than a few seconds either way. There's also a set of lock picks fitted into the nano-tech of the suit, they'll extend directly from your fingers. The goggles can move between all light spectrums and night vision goggles to allow you to see laser's, heat signatures, floor sensors, everything. You also have a high tensile strength chord, for when you com down from ceilings or need to get up them faster than your scaling ability will allow… Lets see, what else?"

"Wade, save it, I'm home, headed to my room, we'll talk there." He nodded and she slid the Kimmunicator into her pocket.

"Kimmie-Cub? Where's Ron?" Her father stuck his head out of the kitchen. "And what's in the box?"

"Ron's on a mission to Japan, yes, dad I know, but they asked specifically for Ron." She grinned, "And as far as she knows, Ron asked specifically for her… the box is some of Wade's new gadgets, I'm going up to my room to test them out, and learn the ins and outs."

"All right Kim, Though fixing Ron up?" Her dad looked puzzled.

"Hey, the boy needed help, and they already like each other, they're both just too chicken to move…" She called as she ran up the stairs, and slipped into her room, locking the door, she took the Kimmunicator out of her pocket and set it face down on the desk while she changed.

"Ok, Go Wade, what else have we got?" She slipped into out of her clothes and into the sleek black cat-suit. She smiled as the familiar feel of the super suits nano-tech flowed over her naked skin like water until only her hair spilling out the back of the hood was visible.

"Well," Wades voice came in her ear, "There's an earpiece receiver and a sub-vocal microphone and voice changer so your voice will be electronically distorted and unrecognizable, and no one will hear me speaking to you either. Also, I can't get you to the facility, but once you're out, your rides are waiting in the GJ garage. Two very fast bikes… one in black and white, the fox symbol on the tank… and one in black with emerald green flames."

"Hacker? Do I have to say it?" Kim spoke in her throat, testing the sub-vocal microphone.

"Oh.. You can.."

"You rock." She laughed and then tested out the nano-tech picks, letting each one slip from the end of her fingers, she pulled the Charm as wade had called it out of the pouch on her side. The device itself was a small palmtop with an LCD and connector wires. It was also able to connect to and disrupt any signals wireless signals in its range which, due to its specialized purpose, topped the Kimmunicator's by well over half. The tensile wire would be easy enough to use, and it launched from a wrist mount in the glove so that was essentially not an issue. The wall scaling however, was new.

She pressed her palm to the wall and then the other, using her legs for balance, she quickly scaled the wall and was hanging from the ceiling of her room like a spider.

"Hacker, I must say, you have outdone yourself." She sub-vocalized into the mic.

"Not really, most of it is just the Power Suit's original specs, a few things improved on, but just better versions of what you used to have. The stealth tech is… how would Drakken put it… an outsourced technology that I thought we could make better use of, of course, I just hacked the plans and built them into the nano-tech, where he would steal the original not know how to use it. The scaling tech is just a technological version of what spiders use. Oh, and I have something else for you, did you see the new Batman movie? The one with the electro-fiber cape?"

"The one where it slipped into a rigid shape after you put a current through it?"

"Yep, I have you two hang gliders of that material in your backpack, though you won't need them for this operation, they're good to have and a lot easier to pack than a parachute or real hang glider."

"Oh, this suit is sweet…" She flipped down from the ceiling and landed lightly on the floor, shocked that the suit not only absorbed the shock but distributed it so she didn't make a sound as she landed.

"You're welcome." Wade flipped through a few commands on his computer. "Oh, this is beautiful, Kim, I'm intercepting a GJ transmission, they have word you're coming… of course, they don't know its you. The word on the web is that and I quote, "A little upstart wannabe is about to attempt to break Shego out. They know it's a bet."

"Which means someone is stacking the deck in their favor." She sent a command through the suits systems and the hood bled away to reveal her face and she walked over to the computer desk, pulling out her In-Terror-Net computer for the second time in two days. "Hacker, log on, I know you have a connection, what's your name?"

"As of now? Hacker, what else. I'll see you there Kitsune."

* * *

_Logging on…_

_Kitsune Logged on._

_Current Chatters:_

_Monkey Man_

_Cuddle Bud_

_TripleS_

_HenchMan_

_Stud Boy_

_Hacker_

_Hacker: Welcome Kitsune, should we tell them?_

_Monkey Man: Tell us what? And who, Hacker, are you?_

_Stud Boy: Yes, I do not know this Hacker, or what he is doing here, are you new?_

_Kitsune: No, he's not new, he's mine. My own personal information gatherer and partner in crime. And guess what he's found out…TripleS? You're here, wish to take a guess?_

_TripleS: From your tone and the insinuated comments of Hacker's skills, I can only assume that you have him watching GJ transmission and one of our opponents has leaked that there is to be a break on Shego._

_Hacker: And SSS gets it in one. My Friend you are brilliant._

_TripleS: Why thank you sir._

_Stud Boy: Oh father, you are so vain._

_Kitsune: Stud Boy, you have no room to talk of vanity, as for Hacker complementing SSS, he deserves the praise. However, I'm not mad that our secret was spilled, it doesn't bother me in the slightest._

_Hacker: Knew she'd say that._

_HenchMan: Then why come in to tell us this?_

_Cuddle Bud: Oh Jack, even I can guess that. She wants to brag and prove to us that she's good, that she knows someone is working against her…and she doesn't care. She plans to succeed anyway._

_Hacker: Gemini by the way, I just back hacked the messages and found out he is the one who sent them the tip._

_Monkey Man: You Hacked GJ and WEE to find that information?_

_Kitsune: All on my order of course, Right Hacker?_

_Hacker: Whatever you say boss lady._

_TripleS: How is your planning going for Emerald's Jailbreak?_

_Kitsune: I was a little overcautious in my first estimate, and now that they're expecting me, I'd hate to disappoint. Hacker, can we go in an hour?_

_Hacker: An hour? Kitsune I only need 10 minutes, it'll take you longer to get to the actual site than it will me to prepare it for you._

_Kitsune: You heard it gentlemen, and lady. Let the countdown begin… I will have Emerald out before the night is over, or you can call me a loser and TripleS will pay off the bet, but when I win, you will pay us. Hacker provide them with the account numbers they'll need to pay me when I'm done. I'm gone._

_Kitsune Logged off._

_Hacker: Well gentlemen, you heard the boss lady, oh, and you to Cuddle Bud, sorry. The account numbers are being wired to your personal e-mails and I'll see you when Emerald and Kitsune are back online._

_Hacker logged off._

* * *

"Well Hacker… now I just have to figure out how to get there… oh, let Shego know she'll be getting out tonight…"

"With pleasure Kitsune, what are you going to do to explain your disappearance?"

"I'm not, after the money is transferred to my new accounts, let everyone think what they want. As long as they don't find me, and can't prove it."

"Spoken like a true thief. You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Can't ya just tell?" She smirked as the hood slid back over her face and she pulled her hair into a ponytail that bobbed outside of the hood, then she activated the stealth suite camouflage and left through the window.

* * *

"Shego?" The one eyed woman looked at the green thief through the plastic cell.

"Betty… long time no see… thought you'd have your eye on me the second I got in here."

"Cute Shego…" Dr. Director walked around the cell, trying to gauge it from a thief's standpoint.

"Not really, just an observation. Why are you here Dr?"

Betty Stopped, "I got a message from someone calling themselves Hacker, he says that Kitsune will be here to pick you up tonight, and I should have your bags packed."

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Oh Betty, thank you, I needed that… I really needed that…" Shego sat up off the bed she'd been laying on and looked Betty in the face for the first time. "So? Where are my bags?"

Betty just stared at her. "You're serious… you expect us to pack you a bag and let you walk out? This Kitsune is real and not only has she planned your escape, she's challenged us to stop her?"

Shego smiled, and got up, starting to stretch and limber up. "Kitsune is not only real, she has not only challenged you, and not only will she be here later to get me out, but there is not a thing in the world you can do about it. Oh, the upside is, we won't be breaking Drakken out, Kitsune and I are going to strike out on our own… but don't worry, neither of us is in for the world domination bit, we just want to be thieves… I only worked for Drakken to pay the bills."

Dr. Director gaped at her. She had never seen Shego so relaxed before a breakout. Normally she was buoyed up, excited, but never calm. It was as if this was all a forgone conclusion for her.

"I promise Shego, when we catch this Kitsune tonight, and we will, we'll build her a cell right next to yours so you can discuss this delusion you both have in length…" And with that Betty director walked out ordered them to double the guards and turn every security sensor up to maximum. With that, she left and headed back to her office.

* * *

Kitsune stood outside the hidden entrance to the secured GJ detention facility, her eyes were reading a laser grid that wouldn't let a raccoon through. However, the thief in question, was no raccoon, she was a fox spirit and had the ability to move like one. Her active camouflage was on, but that wouldn't help with the lasers. That only left one way through… don't get hit with a laser.

"Hacker… I'm sure you could shut this grid down, but if they notice its off that might tip them off…so can you just open the door at the other side so I won't have to pick it?"

"Done and…done. Get past the grid and you're into the main hall, remember the blue-prints?"

"Perfectly, got me on GPS and watching my back?"

"Of course."

"Great, let me know if there's anything I need to be wary of."

"Will Du?"

"Cute." She ran toward the beams, jumping and spinning at the last second, passing between two with inches to spare, she landed on one hand to break her momentum and spun on it to avoid a sweeping laser. Then she rolled forward and launched up between another grid and out the top, she looked down, judging the angle in midair, she landed on one foot, bending half over she swung her raised leg over another and followed it with the rest of her body. She continued this, leaping and dodging, rolling, sliding, spinning, until finally she stood outside the door.

"Hacker?"

"All clear on the other side… no patrols…only floor sensors and motion detectors… funny thing, none of them aimed at the ceiling…"

"Wonder if they'll fix that oversight after this?"

She opened the door and stayed close to the wall, her active camouflage concealing her long enough for her to leap onto the ceiling and use the suites wall crawl ability to move along over all the alarms and sensors. Next came the hard part. The elevator shaft, she had to get in, and down without setting off the alarms or being seen by the camera.

"Access panel from the vent shaft lead into the elevator shaft?" She sub-vocalized into her microphone.

"Yes, it does, and the elevator is two floors above you, your target is.."

"Three below, two hallways, and a magnetically sealed door to the left, I know, but you didn't have clear ventilation lines on the blueprints you sent me, they were mostly the cell specs."  
"True, my apologies Kitsune."

"No need Hacker, you're still the best in the business."

"I am, aren't I?"

She prowled over the ceiling and opened the vent shaft, climbing into it she pulled the cover back on behind her, the stealth suit's goggles letting her see as clearly as if it were a brightly lit room, she even saw the lasers in the shaft.

"Hacker?"

"Yes Kitsune?"

"Did you know there were laser's in the vent shafts?"

"No, no Kitsune, I did not…" The sound of keys clicking as Wade typed furiously made Kim smile beneath the hood. Wade always hated being tricked, and he hated missing something even more. "Ok, I can give you thirty seconds, on your signal to get through them and in to the elevator shaft, warning, once in the shaft, there is a full floor pressure sensor at the bottom… so don't go all the way down, just to the access door you need on your level."

"Got it Hacker…" She exhaled slowly, "Cut them!" She started moving as the lasers cut off and the time clicked off in her head. She made it through the access panel and into the elevator shaft. The lasers flickered back to life as she closed the panel behind her.

"Good job Kitsune, I've just been examining the layout on our target's floor, the security there, other than keycards and biometric locks, are just the guards. Take them out? Or sneak by them?"

"I'm a thief Hacker… they'll never see me." She launched the high tensile strength wired and used it to move down the shaft until she reached the level she wanted, then she pulled out the charm.

The small LCD of the palmtop computer showed the myriad signals it was picking up, and she smiled as she quickly shuffled through them to find the one she wanted. After a few final keystrokes she was watching an outline of the door in front of her on the palm top as the Charm tried to get the correct signal to open the door.

"Hmm…got to make it think the elevator is here… ah ha.." She smirked under the hood as the door slid open and she swung in, the cable retracting into her glove as she rolled through the landing to conceal any noise.

She looked around, the patrol would be here in seconds, she turned back to the door, closing it, then turned the sensitivity on her camouflage up to its highest level. She figured she'd be better off using the ceiling again, but faster if she ran along the floor. She smiled and closed the palm top, slipping it into her uniform's pouch and starting to run down the hallway. Her ears were keen for any sound and she counted the time in her head again.

Patrol…now… She slid into the shadows of a corner and let the camo do its job as the three guards walked past her. She smirked as she watched them. Once they were halfway down the hall she came from she took off again in the direction they had come from. She avoided the next patrol by leaping onto the ceiling and using the suit to hang there. As they passed beneath her, she moved along the roof over their heads. And finally she was outside the huge magnetic door. Of course, so were six guards.

She looked down the hall at them and smiled as she sub-vocalized into her mic. "Hacker, I need a stealthy way to take out six GJ field agents, quickly, and silently…"

"Smoke-bomb? Then using the smoke as a distraction…"

"The classics always were the best."

She slipped a smoke-bomb from her pouch and started running toward them, throwing the small plastic ball as she got nearer. It exploded into a cloud of black smoke and the lenses on her hood shifted into heat signatures and she leaped into a spin kick, knocking out the first. As he went down, she landed and threw a back kick into another's nose, breaking it and sending him into unconsciousness. She grabbed two by the head, leaping up she scissor her ankles around the head of a third and spun, the suits added strength flipping all three and knocking them out as they landed. That left one that she defeated with an uppercut.

"Easy…" She knelt and checked the pockets and key rings of all the guards, until she found the key card she was looking for… she used it to open the sealed door and smiled as it slid open easily. She dropped her camo as she stepped through the door and into the room with the huge plastic cell.

"Bout time you showed up Ki…" A sharp tilt of her rescuers head and Shego smiled as she remembered, "Kitsune. I didn't think you'd live up to your bragging."

"Now Emerald, you know me better than that… I even brought you a gift…" She pulled a familiar black and green cat-suit from the bag on her back and slid it through the tray to Shego as she started to work on the door. "Biometric lock… looks like fingerprint, DNA, and… I don't believe it…" She smirked at Shego. "Guess who is on this as authorized to access your cell with this lock?"

"Betty Director, Will Du, probably a few other high ranking GJ officials… why?" Shego zipped up her cat-suit, she tilted her head just a bit confused.

Kim smiled under the hood as she let the suit bleed away from her hand and pressed her thumb into the lock. The door swung open. "And one very naïve teen hero." She pulled the crystal kitsune statue from her pouch and placed it on top of the lock box. "Hacker, could you please erase all record of that little lock pick solution?"

"Already on it."

"I am impressed… but where are we going now, and how do we get there?"

"Well, we're leaving via the maintenance access way, which according to Hacker leads to the GJ garage and our new rides… I'm sure you'll love yours. Then we're going someplace no one would ever look for an escaped thief and finally we're heading to a safe house on one of Triple S's many private islands… I assume you still have your jet hidden away?"

"Where not even Hacker will find it."

"Lets go…"

Kitsune smiled as she relocked the cell door, again having Hacker erase all record of it with a false record showing it had never been opened and then she walked back out the magnetic door, closing and locking that as well.

"It is always best to leave things as close to how you found them as you can…" She looked at the guards laying on the floor.

"We'll forgive you for that one Kitsune." Shego smirked, "I'm sure they're fine."

"Of course, just sleeping." She opened the access panel to the maintenance shaft and the two thieves left.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here it is, Chapter Two. Let see, we have a beach scene than I hope people enjoy, and Will Du meets Kitsune. Also, we find out who will take Wade's place on Team Possible. I want to say thank you to all my reviewers, and to KiY, who was my first reviewer, a special thanks because nothing jazz's an author more than praise from one of his favorite authors. I also went back and fixed some of the minor mistakes I made in Ch.1, the story is the same, just fixed a few grammar and spelling issues. Now. As before, I don't own characters, just the plot line. Everything else is Disney's.

* * *

Dr. Betty Director stood outside the empty cell and looked at the small crystal fox statue on the lock box to Shego's cell. She wasn't furious, as many had assumed she would be. She was in shock. This had happened so quickly, and so elegantly, that even though she knew what was coming, she had no way to stop it. 

"I can't believe it… she warned us, we doubled the security, and we watched for her, and she still got through, took out six guards without so much as breaking a sweat or making a sound, opened the cell, which we still can't figure out how she did, left her little calling card on the lock box, and left everything, minus the sleeping guards just how it was when she came in."

"Its quite amazing ma'am, she's just as good as Shego threatened. I'd say better, we never even saw her." Agent Du stated from behind her.

"Will, how many people on the planet do you think could have pulled this off in the time she had and with the ability she did?"

"If pressed, before I knew of this Kitsune I'd have said three."

"Three?" She looked at him a bit surprised.

"Shego herself, whom we know didn't, Kim Possible, whom we know wouldn't, and a young woman in Japan whom is currently attending a school of Ninjutsu in Japan… She wouldn't either, but even if she were to be inclined, she is otherwise involved at the moment. The young woman had a mission with Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible some time ago as well." Agent Du looked over at his superior. "Should we call miss possible?"

"Not yet, they got away clean tonight, and not even a Possible could track them. Besides, waking her would only hinder her abilities. We'll let her know first thing in the morning."

"What about the claim that they won't be helping Drakken?"

"At least that's in our favor."

* * *

Kitsune Logging on… 

Chatters on line…

Monkey Man

TripleS

Gemini

Cuddle Bud

StuntGirl

Mask

HenchMan

Stud Boy

Hacker

Kitsune Logged in.

_Hacker: Ah… here she is ladies and gentlemen… the champion of the hour._

_Kitsune: Thank you thank you… I am the greatest…_

_HenchMan: So you and Hacker say, but I don't see Emerald anywhere…_

_Emerald has arrived._

_Monkey Man: I don't believe it, it can't be her… _

_Stud Boy: Ah Father you were right…_

_Mask: I don't buy it either._

_Cuddle Bud: Emerald is that really you?_

_Gemini: Its her… I'm watching my GJ reports and they're telling me not only did the fox bitch do it, she bragged about it to them before she did it._

_Emerald: Oh she did, Dr. Director herself came to my cell and said she got a message. What was it?_

_Hacker: We told her you'd be checking out tonight, and to be sure you had your bags packed to go._

_Kitsune: Though they were a bit rude, I was polite enough to let them know I was coming and I still had to sneak into the main lockers before I broke into the prison to get you your gear back._

_TripleS: Well ladies, you seem to have had quite the night, and Kitsune, you've won us our little wager, so that's 50 million dollars at two to one odds against us, so everyone, if you would please pay us…_

_Kitsune: Yes, that's 50 for me, and 50 for SSS. _

_Emerald: And since we were so kind to make the rich richer… SSS if you could…_

_TripleS: Provide you with an island getaway to rest, relax and prepare yourselves while the heat dies down?_

_Kitsune: Precisely. Emerald, I'll be at the Jet in 20 minutes can you have it ready for take off then?_

_Emerald: Not a problem. SSS… thank you for the island, if I may have the coordinates?_

_TripleS: Sending… and you should have them._

_Emerald: Excellent._

_HenchMan: Might I offer you two ladies a job?_

_Kitsune: Sorry Jacky boy…I only work for myself… _

_Emerald: And seeing as how I'm her new partner…we'll have to decline._

_Mask: Shego, taking the sidekick gig again?_

_Kitsune: Insult her like that again Mask, and you'll be our next mark, we're partners, equals, she's not my sidekick… and LittleBoyBlue will just have to find someone else to steal for him… he didn't deserve such a perfect woman._

_Emerald: Flattery will get you everywhere Kitsune. Ladies, Gentlemen, we're leaving, SSS, we'll be seeing you._

_TripleS: Yes, I'm quite curious to see the face of the young thief who has made me so much money in one nights fun and games._

_Kitsune: Meet us on the island… we'll toast our winnings, and discuss any future dealings we may have._

_TripleS: I shall await you._

_Kitsune logged off._

_Emerald: Later guys._

_Emerald Logged off._

_Hacker: I haven't received all of those winnings yet people._

_HenchMan: Oh hush Hacker, we're sending them, _

_StuntGirl: Not everyone here is a millionaire_

_Cuddle Bud: I sent my share._

_Monkey Man: Mine should be transferred in the next few minutes._

_TripleS: Hacker, would you be so kind as to ensure my accounts have recorded the increase?_

_Hacker: Of Course SSS… I'm showing yours as 5 thousand short of the whole 50, same as Kitsune's personal account._

_Gemini: So 10 thousand short total? Lynn, would you please pay them?_

_StuntGirl: I can't… I can't afford that much money._

_Hacker: Miss Lynn, I assure you, you have an hour to come up with the funds, otherwise, we'll be forced to collect them personally. Agreed SSS?_

_TripleS: Of course, what else could we do?_

_Hacker: I have things to do friends, StuntGirl, I'll see you later… unless you pay us._

_Hacker logged out._

* * *

A black and green jet made a perfect vertical landing on the helipad of an island hidden among the many in the Caribbean. Two men stood on the sidelines watching as the cockpit opened and two women jumped out, landing perfectly, and walked toward the two men. 

"Shego, a pleasure to see you again…" Senor Senior Sr. said as he watched them disembark, the one in the black cat-suit still had her mask on, the eye pieces reflective, "And Miss Kitsune, so nice to finally meet you, but do you intend to wear the mask the entire time."

"Not at all Senior, I just wanted to see your face when I did this…" The mask bled away and revealed her face to the two.

"FATHER! IT IS KIM POSSIBLE!"

"Yes Jr. I see that… tell me Miss Possible, what is the meaning of this?"

"Its simple Senior, She finally decided something was more fun than saving the world."

"Yea, really, I only did the hero thing for kicks…now that I have another way to get better kicks, why be a hero."

"And you find that being a thief is the way to do this?"

"Part of it…" She eyed Shego up and down, "The hot lesbian sex is the biggest part of it though."

"Hot lesbian sex father?" Jr. asked, his brow creased a bit, "Doesn't that mean that…"

"Yes Jr. now drop the subject, its not polite discussion and you'll start drooling if you think too hard about it." Sr. said as he turned back to the two. "But at least now I know why the Kitsune was never caught by Kim Possible."

"Oh she tried… but in the end, Kitsune was just too good for the naïve little cheerleader. Now, I believe," She pulled out a palmtop and confirmed that all the money was in their accounts, "We have a victory to toast to, Senor Senior, I'm sure you have a bottle of fine champagne waiting with a delectable dinner?"

"I hope he does, I'm hungry." Shego said as she put an arm around Kim, "And I can't wait to toast to our new partnership as well."

Kim smiled and played her fingers along Shego's back as they followed along behind the two Seniors. Her eyes never left the green thief however. "You're really looking forward to this, aren't you?"

"More than anything Princess. More than anything."

* * *

Ron and Yori disembarked from the ninja plane and stepped into the Middleton Airport. They were both confused, but at least they were happy with the results. Kim and Wade had managed to hook the two up on a wild goose chase, and as they'd planned, the two were now together. Ron laughed to himself. 

"Ron-Kun? Is something humorous?" Yori asked as they shouldered their backpacks, ignoring the security and heading straight for the exit.

"Just thinking that my friends have some explaining to do. I'm very happy with the results Yor, but the methods were a bit sneaky."

"Ron-Kun, would you have acted, had they not been?" Yori grinned.

He smiled and put an arm around her. "Come on, lets go see Kim."

"Ah yes, Possible-San… I must thank her and Load-San for their interference…" She smiled at Ron and took his hand.

Ron smiled to as they made their way to Kim's completely unprepared for the scene that had unfolded before them. Police and GJ agents were everywhere, as well as one of Wade's robots. The Possible's were on the front lawn with Dr. Director, and Will Du was organizing sweep teams.

"Yori, Mission mode, something's up, I don't see Kim." Ron walked straight for Dr. Director the dark haired kunoichi right at his side.

"Mr. Stoppable…" Dr. Director noticed his approach and Kim's parents turned to him expectantly.

"What's going on Dr. Director? Yori and I just got back and we were coming to see Kim." Ron said, his eyes already scanning for the Wade-Bot.

"Last night, someone broke Shego out of Jail, this morning, Kim possible disappeared. We have no idea if the two occurrences are related, if its another villain taking the opportunity to capture Kim, or if Kim left on her own. Right now we can't even find evidence of what happened. Its as if she was just gone this morning. Wade has already informed us that there were no missions to go on… that he and Kim were merely waiting for you to get back."

"What can we do?" Yori asked.

"I take it you are Yori?" Dr. Director asked as the young ninja spoke.

"Yes, Director-Sensei, and it will be my honor to help in anyway I can." Yori bowed.

"Right… Mr. Stoppable…" Dr. Director turned to him.

Ron bowed, "Kim is our friend, and therefore, it is our duty and honor to aid her." He straightened up. "And trust me Dr. Director, you get used to the bushido like attitude…" He turned. "Where's Wade-Bot?

"Right here Ron…" the Wade-Bot rolled up, Wade's face clear on the screen and surrounded by monitors. "I don't know… nothing's out of place, no sign of struggle, no forced entry. No latent heat signatures but her own. It's as if she just decided to leave, but didn't bother to tell anyone why…"

"What about tracking her Kimmunicator?" Ron asked.

"Sitting on her desk, powered off." Wade shook his head. "I don't know what to tell you Ron." There was a beep and Wade looked to his left. "And now Dementor is breaking into a lab south of town…"

Dr. Director turned toward her agents but Ron grabbed her arm. "No Doc… I appreciate it, but Dementor is Team Possible's responsibility… Kim may not be here, but that doesn't mean her Team is on Holiday…" Ron looked down to his pocket, "Right Rufus?"

Rufus popped up and nodded vigorously. "Right!"

"Yori?" Ron looked at her.

"As always, I'm with you Ron-Kun."

"Wade, we need a ride." They moved to the street as a hover jet settled above them. "Or GJ could just drop us off."

Yori looked at her partner as they boarded the hover jet, her eyes taking in his solemn features. "You're worried about Kim, aren't you Ron-Kun?"

"Yea, Yor, Yea I am." He sighed but shook it off. "Later, mission now."

* * *

Shego walked out to the beach, her green and black cat-suit replaced for now with a dark green bikini. She looked around the island's stretch of shore and settled into a beach chair. The sun was perfect. 

"Oh yea… this is the life." She smiled as she soaked up her daily supply of solar energy.

"Ah… Miss Shego, are you and Miss Possible enjoying your stay at my home?" Senor Senior Senior walked onto the beach, his ever present three piece suit still in place.

Shego smiled, not bothering to open her eyes as she soaked up rays. "We're loving it. Giving us a chance to relax and make up for the time we missed while we were working on opposite sides."  
"And where is your partner?" He looked around.

"She's was taking a shower, she should be down in a few moments. Why? Thinking of hiring us?"

"Actually, yes. GJ recently raided one of my other islands, and confiscated several things. Normally I would not care, but one of the things they took was a painting my family has passed down for years. I wish to have it back."

"You want us to take on a GJ evidence locker?" Kim looked up at Shego, smiling. "I'm game, what do you think about price?"

"Freebie, he is letting hideout on his island. We can afford to be nice," Shego looked at Senior, "Once." Senior nodded.

"All right, Senior, we accept. And as my partner has stated, we'll even do this job for free. But this is the only free job you get. Send the info to hacker's E-mail, we'll look at it tonight and leave in the morning to take care of things… now if you wouldn't mind… Shego and I wish to be alone, oh, and keep Junior away from all security monitors and the beach please?"

Senior paled for a moment, then nodded… "Ah…yes, I see. I'll do that…"

The thieves looked at each other and smirked as Senior walked away. Once he was far enough up the hill, Kim turned to Shego, the kiss starting slowly and tenderly. "Mmm…Shego, you taste lovely."

"You're quite delicious yourself Princess…" Shego's hands slid down Kim's back, pushing into the thong bikini bottoms to squeeze her ass tenderly.

"So? What do you think?" Kim arched her back, pressing her ass into Shego's hands as her own began to untie Shego's top, "Double entry points? Meet in the middle?" Kim raised her eyebrows suggestively as she tossed Shego's top aside, looking down at her lovers breast. "Perfection."

"You're a woman who knows quality…" Shego's finger carefully untied Kim's bottoms and let her lover begin to kiss her way down her neck to the prize she sought. "How about a race, we start at opposite ends, first one to the prize wins?"

"Mmm… that's an intriguing idea…" Kim's lips closed over Shego's nipple, sucking hard as she heard the pale woman's breath catch. She looked up at her partner, watching her eyes roll back as she continued to lick and tease the tiny point.

"Winner… mmm… winner picks the next job?" Shego moaned as Kim's teeth captured her nipple, her hands leaving Kim's ass and tangling in her hair to urge her on.

"Deal, now that's enough about breaking into the GJ evidence locker. I want to make my lover cum." Kim began to kiss her way down Shego's stomach, her eyes locked with Shego's. She dipped her tongue into Shego's belly button as she reached it, her fingers deftly untying the bikini bottoms and tossing them away. She spread her lovers legs and by passed her center, moving to Shego's thighs and kissing each of them. Her tongue traced figure eights as she moved back up to where Shego wanted her.

"Kimmie… you're teasing… come on…" Shego looked down at her, trying to pull her toward her core. "Kimmie…" She kept trying to get Kim where she wanted only to have the redhead move just a bit to far and avoid the glistening lips of her lover.

"Really want it?" Kim asked, as she kissed Shego's thighs just at the edge of her center. Shego nodded and Kim's eyes sparkled with wicked ideas as her tongue flicked out and over her lovers clit. Beginning her assault on her lover's core.

"OHHHHHHH GOOOOOODDDD YEEEEEAAAAA!!!!!!"

Meanwhile, up at the mansion. "Father? Did you hear something?"

* * *

"Feeling limber Emerald?" Kim spoke into her sub vocal microphone as she entered the GJ warehouse, carefully by passing the motion sensors by moving along the ceiling above them. 

On the other side of the warehouse, Shego was opening an air duct and sliding out onto the floor of the building. Her eyes scanning around for the door she wanted. "That workout you gave me on the beach yesterday was… very helpful Kitsune."

Kim anchored her cable to a beam and slowly descended past a laser grid and to the floor. "Love? Are we just going to steal the painting? Or should we take some other things to?"

"What did you have in mind?" Shego used her clawed gloves to cut a circle out of a glass door and unlocked it from the inside, slipping in she saw a computer and quickly walked over to it, attaching the USB system decoder Kim had gotten from Wade. Once inside she started checking the manifest for where the painting would be. She figured if she knew where it was she'd be able to beat Kim to it.

"Well, they have all kinds of things from various raids here… I know some of these used to be Drakken's… that one looks like a Cuddle Buddy of DNAmy's…" Kim walked over to what looked like a pile of stuff from Drakken's lair. "And there's a green palm pilot in this stuff of Drakken's… looks like its thumb print activated."

"Look on the back, near the bottom, does it have an S in black?"

Kim turned it over, "Yep, yours…" Kim pocketed it. "What is it."

"I'll show you sometime… good eyes Pumpkin. Grab the Cuddle Buddy to, if its one of DNAmy's originals, she'll pay plenty for it, and if its not, she'll still pay for it." Shego smirked as she looked at where Kim must be on the computer and where she now knew the painting was.

"All right, I'm headed on, I'll see you at the prize?" Kim asked as she went on to the next room, her stealth suit's sensors running over everything and listing what it was or could be as the camera's built into the nano-tech scanned over it. Her eyes glowed green as they switched optical readout to night vision, then red as they switched to the infrared spectrum and finally purple as they filtered through ultraviolet. "That's odd… I can't read any security beyond this point…"

"What do you mean Kitsune?" Shego asked as she worked her way past a grid of lasers and floor pressure sensors. Jumping and leaping against the walls and swinging from ceiling beams.

"I mean that the security in this part of the building is nonexistent… no floor sensors, no lasers, no motion detectors, and there is a door standing open." Kim moved carefully toward the door.

"Open door… It's a trap!" Shego yelled and ignored the rest of the security, starting to plasma blast her way toward her Princess, as GJ operatives started to bust out of hiding places around her. Stun lasers and taser guns firing off around her as she launched low level plasma balls at them.

At Kim's side of the building the hallway was filling with GJ operatives from both sides, surrounding her. The first one to step up was Special Agent Will Du.

"Kitsune, I presume?" He asked as he looked at the woman in the black cat-suit, her face hidden behind a complete mask and only her red hair sticking up in a ponytail.

"You must be Will Du… right? Global Justice's number one?" Kim started to rotate her arms and neck, preparing for the fight that was about to begin. She sub vocalized into her mic. "Shego, Don't worry about me, get the painting, get out, I'll meet you at the jet."

"Princess? You sure?" Shego asked as she finally slipped past the guards and hid a few rooms from where the painting was.

"Love? Its only William "By the book" Du, and a twenty or so agents… Shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes." She spoke for everyone to hear.

Will was red faced and mad. "I don't know how you managed to get past our security to bust out Shego, I don't know how you managed to make her vanish without opening the lock, and I have no idea who you are… but if you think you're getting away twice…" He leaped forward and sprang into a flowing style of Mantis Kung Fu.

Kim smiled under her hood as she dodged the first hooked blow at her eyes, not that they'd have had any effect with her mask up, she blocked the next blow at her ribs and spun with the dodge she used before to make Will over balance as she moved behind him. As she completed the turn she brought her leg up into a hook kick that sent will lunging forward into his own men. For a moment she held there, as they watched in shock. Then she lowered her leg as Will turned back to her.

"Northern Praying Mantis, I'd say you were mixing the traditional Seven Star with aspects from Six Harmony, but you attacked out of anger, and it happened rather quickly, so I could be wrong on the mixture…" She smiled as she saw the look on Will's face. She'd taught him that mixture, but he didn't know it was her under the mask.

"How did you know that?" He asked in disbelief.

Kim slipped into the stance for a moment and tilted her head. "Though truthfully, if you wish to fight a mantis, its better to use one of its predators, and not its equal." She moved out of the mantis form and into the Eating Crane Fist style of Fujian White Crane.

Will looked on, his eyes never leaving hers as he realized she could beat him. He turned his head finally and looked at all of his men. They'd have to attack all at once.

"On the other hand… when one is outnumbered," Kim moved out of the crane style and slipped her palmtop open and music started to pour into her ears through the headphones in the suit and out of a small speaker on her belt, the rhythm of the music a quick steady beat as she began to move in a dance like fashion. "You want a style that can take out many people with one flowing move." She cart wheeled into a spinning kick than launched three GJ agents into each other and out of the fight before it began. "Capoeira. Dance like, flowing, and constantly moving." She flipped into headstand and wrapped her legs around the head of another agent, throwing him away and toward Will Du who dodged only for the agent to takeout another group.

Will had had enough and came in with a series of strikes that Kim danced around, sending kicks and knee strikes out as she dodged, the soldiers she attacked barely registering what was happening as their numbers dwindled. A few attempted to attack only for her to dodge and them to fall prey to one of Will's hook strikes. Finally she was left in the center with only Will standing between her and her exit.

"Now Agent Du, not that I want to cut this short, but my partner is waiting on me by now." She grinned as her music stopped and her camouflage activated, seeming to vanish right before his eyes. Before he could make sense of what happened though, he felt a strong upper cut send him flying and into unconsciousness.

* * *

Will Du woke up in the infirmary of Global Justice Headquarters, along with several other agents. Dr. Director was sitting in the chair next to him working on a laptop computer. Her eyes never left the monitor screen as she spoke. 

"Report Agent Du."

"The thief known as Kitsune is a proficient martial artist, and employs a mix of technology with impressive physical abilities. She demonstrated three styles of martial arts, including Northern Mantis, White Crane, and Capoeira. We were out matched, by a long shot. From what we can tell, they stole a palm pilot, a stuffed toy, and a painting. We know they came for the painting, and we're assuming they did so working for Senor Senior Senior. That was our best guess for when they went underground, so we leaked information about one of his lairs we raided. As expected, they came from two directions. Though from the manner they did so I think it was more a game for them, than a strategy. My group was… pardon me Dr. Director, I was going to say lucky enough, but considering the outcome I don't think we were very lucky after all. In any case, the Kitsune came in from our angle and engaged us at the ambush point. The result, as you know, we lost."

"Have you ever seen anyone use those moves before?" Dr. Director asked.

"The Mantis form she took was a standard Northern style. The Crane style I am not familiar with enough to recognize the subtleties of an individual user. As for Capoeira, its movements and speed making it near impossible to distiguish anything but the kicks that throw you around." Will worked his arm slowly, then felt his jaw where he'd been punched.

"Voice?" She looked at him.

"Mocking, almost laughing, but electronically scrambled, I couldn't tell anything other than that." He sighed, "Kim Possible would have had a run for her money there. She's as good as Shego or Kim."

"Any chance they're the one's who took Miss Possible?" Dr. Director, looked at him, hopeful.

"Without a fight?" He thought, then turned to her. "They're good, they could have taken her, but not without a fight, not just vanish with her. What are you thinking Dr.?"

"Something I don't want to voice, and I hope to god I'm wrong."

Will sat in his head for a minute and tried to figure out what his superior was working on. Then it hit him. There's only one thing that could have had her this worried. "You're thinking that there are only three people who could have broken Shego out."

"Will, if I'm right, we'll never catch The Kitsune or Shego, and if I'm wrong, we may catch them, but that means there is someone even worse." She sighed and put her head in her hands, "I'm not sure which I'd prefer."

* * *

"Jim? Tim? How would you guys like to work with Ron and Yori? I've got a job offer that I've been waiting on for a long time and if I go, I won't be able to help them out with gadgets anymore. I've talked to Yori, and she says that she has ninja connections that can do the data gathering and hacking, but the weapons and stuff they use isn't anywhere near what Kim and Ron were used to." 

"You want us…" Tim started

"To be the tech heads…" Jim continued.

"Of the new Team Possible?" They asked together.

Wade smiled over the video phone he was using. "That's right. I want you guys to supply the tools and weapons for Ron, I'll leave you the specs on Kim's power suit to… Ron's always wanted one, but I think you're better qualified to build his than I would be… and for tradition's sake, no battle armor."

"Hicka Bicka Boo?" Jim asked.

"Hoosha." Tim confirmed.

"We'll do it." They looked at Wade, a huge grin plastered to both their faces. They were already having millions of ideas about ways to supe up the basic gadgets that Kim had used and adjust them to Ron's taste and Yori's style. They were in tech head heaven as Wade looked off screen at another monitor. He smiled and nodded at it and then turned back to them.

"I'll send you all my specs and I'm sure I can call in a few favors to build you a lab, or at the least, refit one of Drakken's still standing hideouts. Along with you and GJ helping Ron and Yori, and Yori's ninja contact web, the team should be even better than when Kim and I were working on it. And who knows, maybe you guy's will find Kim. Though she may throw you off the team if you do. When you guy's find her, tell her I wish I could be there, but this is the one thing I've been waiting for."

They said there goodbyes and Wade killed the video phone and turned to the other monitor. "They took the Job." Wade smiled at Kim's face on his screen.

"I'm glad, I always planned to bring them on one day, I'm just a little disappointed I won't get to use any of the new toy's they come up with. Oh, Wade, there's no way than can figure out the stealth suit I wear is a newer version of what they're using?" She asked, considering that a possibility.

"Not without a breakdown of the stealth tech, which they don't have, and can no longer get either. I doubled the security on that stealth tech after I put it in your suit. It is officially a one of a kind." He smiled. "Though I could build Shego one…the only issue is her plasma… I'm not sure I can integrate the way her gloves filter her plasma through the nano-tech. If I can't, it'd have to be sleeveless, and then I wouldn't be able to add the stealth ability because it would require the full coverage… if I can integrate the plasma filter… it'd be almost an exact replica of yours… I'd need to get physical readings on her plasma though… let her know and then get back to me.

"Thanks Hacker, I'll give Emerald the news, and we've just finished moving into the new hideout. The Senior's bought us a building in Paris, with Shego's contacts we've got the top floor converted into our tech area, top of the line stuff, with plenty of room for you to upgrade and customize to your liking. We'll see you in a week?"

"I'll be there Kim. Can't wait."


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here we are, Chapter Three, and rather quickly to. I was inspired. However, chapter 2 didn't get as many reviews as I had hoped... Come on people, I want reviews... I want to know what you think, and not just little "Good Going" or "Great Story" I want to know why... Anyway, here we go... enjoy.

* * *

Wade stepped off the plane and walked into Charles de Gaulle airport. He made his way through customs carefully. Making sure to hand over all the proper paperwork for moving to the country as part of an exchange program. As the last custom's officer checked his passport, he noticed a redhead and brunette waiting on the other side of the gate. One wore black jeans and a green t-shirt, and though she had body paint on covering her pale green hue, he knew Shego when he saw her. Kim wore blue cargo pants and midriff her hair braided back. He smiled at the two as he walked up to them.

"Ladies," He smiled at them as he looked around. "Long time no see Kim, and who's your friend?" He turned to Shego, knowing better than to use her real name or the code name that they used for communications.

"Wade, this is Sharon." Kim introduced Shego as if for the first time and she and Wade shook hands. As they turned to go, Shego double checked anyone who could be following.

"Relax Sharon," Wade whispered as he stepped between the two so it'd be easier for them to hear him and look as if they were his guardians, "I traded planes a few times and left holo decoys just in case. Not to mention my tickets were all computer generated and GJ knew nothing about the move till after it occurred."

"You're not bad Pint Size." Shego smirked and put a hand on his shoulder. "But don't go thinking I like ya just cause you slipped out on Betty."

Kim laughed, "Wade, did you have anything other than your carry on? Or did you send it all through the couriers?"

"Only thing I brought with me was equipment, I figured I'd go shopping here for clothes, and you said the apartment was furnished. So my carry on stuff is it."

"Great, " Shego smiled as she turned them toward the parking lot, "The car is this way. Sorry Short Stack, you need to sit in the back."

"She likes the nicknames, doesn't she Kim?" Wade said, looking over at his friend.

"Oh yea, but Short Stack and Pint Size aren't so bad. Se used to call you Nerdlinger, and… what was it?" She turned to Shego.

"Computer Geek, Dweeb, Brainiac, and Tubby." Shego rattled off easily.

Wade whistled, "I'll stick with the short jokes, at least I stand a chance of out growing them."

Shego laughed as the three of them reached a brilliant black M6 BMW convertible. The top was down, but Wade could see it was a brilliant shade of green, as were the leather seats, steering wheel, and gearshift. The panels and trim done in black and green as well. Shego pressed a button on the keys and the trunk opened for Wade's carry on.

"I'm impressed, where did you guys get this?" He ran his hands along the metal of the car before sliding his bag into the trunk.

"We bought it, " Shego grinned, "And Kim's Jaguar. Its an XKR, convertible, of course. She did the paint job in metallic red, and the top and interior in perfect white leather. However, it only seats two, so we brought my Beamer."

"How did you get the money for these so quick?" Wade was in awe of the vehicle.

"You'd be amazed what DNAmy will pay for a Cuddle Buddy. We came across one in a GJ evidence warehouse."

Kim opened her door for Wade as Shego slid into the driver's seat, Wade slipped into the back and Kim took her place next to Shego. The purr of the engine as Shego started the car sent shivers along all their spines.

"Wow, " Wade smiled, "That's a gorgeous sound.

"Gets me every time…" Kim shook her hair out, running fingers through it.

"That's my baby, " Shego turned her head to look at Kim, "One of them, anyway."

The three pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the road toward the building the Senior's had provided for the partners. Wade's eyes continuously scanned the scenery, looking out toward the Eiffel Tower. He smiled as they pulled into an underground garage. The lights in the garage flicked on as the car parked and the door to the garage closed.

"Well wade, welcome to our new home." Kim got out of the car as Shego popped the trunk. She walked over to a cabinet on the wall, pressing her thumb into the biometric scanner. She pulled out two plastic cards and a set of keys.

"Private underground garage, and you two designed the security yourselves, so I know its nigh impenetrable, I'm assuming the cards and keys are my access to the castle?"

"That's right, " Shego took them from Kim and slipped the cards through a reader on her belt and then handed them to Wade, "Kim's the only one who can get them out of the case, and she can't activate them without me. All of the main security systems here are on a double check and balance, you need approval from both Kim and me to gain access. Those cards give you access to the security system to lock up when you leave, and the house's computer network. The keys, if you'll look have biometric scanners built into them. We'll program your fingerprint into them once we get to the control system. After you've got control of the system, you'll be able to monitor the entirety of the security system and our computer network, with the exception of personal files."

"Which we'll trust you not to hack…" Kim added.

"Kim, Shego, you have my word." He pocketed the cards and the key and followed them up the stairs.

Shego led them up the stairs and Kim took her hand as Wade followed.

"We'll bypass the first floor, that's just an entryway and scanning area for anyone that comes in. Second floor is the training area for Kim and I, you're welcome to the gym, but I'd stay away from the security and combat training. Not many people can handle the level we keep. Third floor is living area, game room, kitchen, dining room, and library. Fourth floor is bedrooms and bath. There four bedrooms, and three baths. Kim and I have a private bath, and your room has a private bath. The other two bedrooms split a bathroom. And last but not least, the computer room, has a direct access from your room, and ours, and those are the only two ways in to the fifth floor."

"Windows? Skylight?" Wade asked, wondering what Shego meant by that last statement.

"No, the fifth floor of our building is essentially a panic room. Completely self sufficient. It controls the power, security, water, all utilities for the rest of the building, but is completely self sufficient. There is an escape route built into the room, but its strictly a way out. Bullet tube pressure, one way." Kim answered.

"Where's the escape route lead?" Wade asked.

"The hidden portion of the garage where the bikes are, and there's even a hover craft for you. I doubt we'll ever need it, but better safe than sorry." Shego said.

"Do you have a contingency plan? A hideout if we ever have to go to ground?"

"Senior will let us use his islands. I know plenty of Drakken's old haunts, and face it, without me he'll be useless and stuck in jail for months… which reminds me, did you give those plans I gave you to the crew you have refitting that hideout for Kimmie's brother's?" They reached the fourth floor and Shego turned left.

"Yes, thank you for that. My room to the left?" Wade looked at the short portion of the hallway.

"No, ours is, it's the only one on this end, you're down there with the other two. Your door however isn't programmed for your key yet, so it won't open. Which means we have to get into the control room through ours." Kim spoke over her shoulder as Shego raised her palm to the door and flared her plasma for a brief second, the door sliding open.

"How does Kim get in?" Wade looked for a means to open the door without plasma.

"A pattern register. I draw the pattern on the lock with my fingers. Shego could do that to, just easier to flare the plasma." Kim said.

"Oh… so… is everything here keyed to work for a plasma charge as well as a not plasma powered method of entry?"

"For the most part, yes. Your room doesn't open for plasma, and the only plasma signature that works in the house is mine, so artificial plasma generators won't work, and even if they can get the plasma wave signature on target, no modern plasma generator is small enough or able to produce a low enough heat signature. We've also got the pattern signatures keyed into fingerprint and DNA scanning. Yours will be keyed to your finger prints and DNA as well so you'll have to let us in just like we let you in." As they spoke she led them all over to one of the decorative columns in the room, she reached behind it and the brief flare of plasma fire showed that the column was in fact a concealed elevator.

"How did you guys build this so fast?" He shook his head at the extent to which the security seemed to go.

"Senor Senior Senior's money, my contacts, and a combination of designing talent from Kimmie and me on the security." Shego smiled, "If we weren't the ones who lived here, not even we could break into this place."

Wade stepped into the elevator with them and shook his head. "Kim, you've taken well to a life of villainy." He looked at her.

"I don't look at it as villainy… not really. Its thievery, yea, against the law, sure, but villains have a grand plan, they're in it for the greed or the power. They want to take over the world… We're thieves. We just want the rush, and the comfort. At this point, Shego has enough money put away in multiple accounts to let us live out our lives in anonymity and comfort… we're only stealing because we enjoy it, and only charging for it because… well that's just good sense." Kim seemed to think for a minute. "You know, we need some more decorations for the place…"

"True, we'll discuss it later though." Shego said as the doors opened on the computer and lab area. Monitors lit up the room and florescent lights hung from the roof. One wall was lined with the computer systems that controlled the entirety of the building. Another wall had the latest equipment as well as all of the things Wade had sent through multiple carriers. Maps, display screens, and 3D holographic models of several buildings were the focus of the third and the last wall held the gadgets and equipment that Wade had sent them, as well as the elevator. The center of the room was dominated by a huge table. "Welcome to the control center. I'm sure you'll make better use of it than Drakken did his lab."

"So could a monkey." Kim put in.

"True." Shego said as Wade looked around. "All right, Hacker, its time to get you activated. This way." She led him to a panel on the computer. "Put your left hand on the panel, and the key in your right hand, thumb on the reader of the key. Put it in the lock box there." She pointed and Wade quickly complied. " She sat down at one of the keyboards, and began to type a few quick commands. "It gonna bite… give it a sec." Both the key and the panel gave his hand a sharp prick as the DNA readers took samples and coded him into the system.

"Is he in?" Kim asked as she watched.

"Logged in and ready. Wade, the computer is all yours." Shego stood up and Wade took his place at the keys and began to type at a rapid fire pace. He rolled the chair down the row of keys and monitors, not bothering to use the mouse that was attached to each. After five minutes he turned around and looked at them.

"Not bad, but I'm gonna have to work on them, and we'll need to readjust the locations of the monitors and systems to allow me a better view of them all so I don't have to be rolling all over the place." He looked around. "And I'll need to set up my Nano-Generators. Oh, Shego, did Kim tell you about the Power suit?"

"Yes, and it'd be fun if you can make it look like my current suit…though I've never gone with the sleeveless look. You really think you can adjust the nano-tech to filter my plasma the way my gloves do?"

"I'm not sure, but if I can't, we can still come up with something, I'm sure. Quite honestly though, I've always wanted to study your powers…"

"Hey Nerdlinger, I'm no lab rat…" Shego's trademark scowl returned with practiced ease.

"Relax Shego, Wade's not Drakken, he just wants to understand, not use them."

"All right…" Shego looked at Wade. "But no funny stuff Pint Size, I can still fry you."

"No worries… I'm just the gadget guy and the computer master. I don't want to face either of you in a fight."

"True…" Shego smirked. "Speaking of which, if we're gonna do the job I've picked… Kim and I need to get to the training room while you set yourself up in here…"

"Need anything Wade?" Kim asked as she put an arm around Shego.

"No, but I'm dieing to know what your first independent job is."

Shego and Kim smirked, as they looked at each other, then turned back to Wade. "Well, we don't plan to keep them… for long…" Kim started.

"But we figured a good opening move would be… The Crown Jewels."

"Of Britain?" Wade asked in shock.

"Oh no… of the world." Kim said.

"The world?" Wade asked, his mouth hanging open.

"Well, China, Japan, France, The United Kingdom, and the Pope's hat and Ring." Kim smiled.

"You're kidding…"

"Nope, we figured we'd steal them all in one month, and then have them delivered to the UN as a boast." Shego grinned.

"I mean, if we pull it off… Seriously… who wouldn't consider us the best thieves in the world?" Kim added.

"You want me to post a warning don't you, and brag about it just like you did to Dr. Director don't you?" Wade shook his head.

"Wade… " Kim looked at Shego and then they both turned to him.

"You Rock."  
………………………………...

"Yori, have your ninja contacts come up with anything on where Kim could be?" Ron asked as he walked into the building that GJ and Wade had acquired for them as a base and lab for Jim and Tim.

"No Ron-Kun, nothing. A mention of Shego and her new partner having broken into a Global Justice Evidence Warehouse, but they got away and this Kitsune took out twenty-one GJ agents, including Du-San." Yori looked up from a report she was reading from Yamanouchi.

"Jim, Tim, any idea when those suits will be finished?" Ron yelled into the back.

"First thing…" Tim's voice echoed back.

"In the morning." Jim finished.

Ron ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Yori. "Tenshi, I'm worried about Kim. I don't know where she is, I don't know what could be happening, no one has heard anything, and now Wade's gone… at least he e-mails us from time to time."

"Ron-Kun, I know you worry, and I know she is your friend, but trust me Koishii, Kim is a strong woman, and she will take care of herself. I believe she has left for her own reasons. I went over that room after Director-Sensei, she left by choice." Yori put an arm around him.

"That's what's bugging me… If she left by choice, why haven't we heard anything? Why would she just disappear?" He looked at her. "She didn't even say goodbye."

"I know Ron-Kun, but you must know that she had her reasons… as I do for staying here and helping you in her place, as Wade-San had reason to leave, as Jim and Tim have reason to help us, and as Director-Sensei has reason to call on us still even though Kim-San is no longer with us."

"I know Yor, that doesn't mean I have to like it though." He sighed and looked toward the back hall as Rufus came running in and up his leg. "What's up buddy"

Rufus put one paw over his right eye and pointed toward the back.

Ron shook his head, "Come on Yori, Dr. Director is on the phone, lets see what's up." They got up and walked back toward the lab and video phone. Ron wasn't at the level of Kim, but he refused to let that stop him. He had been on more missions with Kim than most of GJ's field teams combined. He sighed as he hit the button to answer the video phone.

"Hello Dr. Director, Rufus said you wanted to speak to me?" Ron looked up at the woman with the eye patch and did his best to appear serious.

"We've got a tip that Shego and her new partner are going to try and break into the Tower of London. The intelligence suggest they're going after the Crown Jewels." Dr. Director said easily. "We'd like your team to help in security."

"Director-Sensei, if this Shego is as good as I am told, and Kitsune is her equal, how did you come across this information?" Yori asked as Tim and Jim joined them.

"Well, to be perfectly honest they sent an e-mail to us, Scotland Yard, The UN, Vatican Police, Interpol, and every other law enforcement agency with jurisdiction on what they're planning. We really want to stop them in London, because if we don't, they're moving on to France, then Vatican City for the Papal Tiara , then China, and finally to Japan."

"Director-Sensei, am I to understand they intend to steal the Regalia for all of those countries?" Yori said, her eyes wide.

"That's the claim." Dr. Director stated.

"What's wrong Yor?" Ron asked.

"Kusanagi, Yasakani no magatama, Yata no kagami, the Three Sacred Treasures are not just the Imperial Regalia, they are legendary treasures gifted to us by the sun goddess Amaterasu. Each has its own sacred power… you have held Kusanagi's brother sword Ron-Kun. And Kusanagi is just as powerful and is only wieldable by the most powerful of heart and will. The jeweled necklace, The Yasakani no magatama, has healing powers. The Mirror, Yata no kagami, can be used to peer into peoples' hearts and see their true selves."

"Dr. Director, you work on stopping them in England and securing the other area's… if they don't know the facts on these treasures… then so much the better. Yori, do you know where the treasure's are?"

"The locations of the treasures, while they are well guarded and their true nature secret to the public, the locations are not truly hidden. The mirror is kept in the Inner Shrine of Ise. The sword at Atsuta Shrine, and the warrior monks who guard it among the best in the world. The jewel is kept hidden within The Imperial Palace."

"So even if they make it to Japan to steal them, they'd have to go to three different places. If they split up, we'd probably have a better chance of catching one of them… but that would also mean that the other would be free to steal the other two…" Ron sighed. "Dr. Director, we need you to get hold of someone for us. Team Go, and Team Impossible."

"Ron-Kun, why not contact my comrades at Yamanouchi? Would they not be easier to convince?" Yori asked confused.

"Yea, they would, but Team Go is Shego's family, and will help gladly. They also know how to deal with Shego's powers. Team Impossible also has experience with Shego and they've had experience with the type of thieves that this Kitsune seems to be. We'll supplement both squads with Yamanouchi ninja as well. We'll be guarding Kusanagi alone however." Ron shook his head.

"And should I inform the other teams of the special aspects of these items." Dr. Director spoke evenly.

"No. Better not to, I'd trust Team Go not to get any ideas, but not Hego's mouth to keep the information quiet. As for Team Impossible, I know they work for you now, but I still don't like them. Either way, neither team needs to know the secrets to guard them. They only need to know that letting the thieves get these is not an option. Hopefully it won't come to that… do we have a projected time span for when the robberies are to occur?"

"Within a month, and in the order I gave you, that's it." She shook her head.

"You don't think we can stop them do you?" Ron asked.

"I have a theory as to who Kitsune might be… and if I'm right, the chances of stopping this team are slim… very slim." Dr. Director looked at the two. "Are you guys ready for this?"

Ron smiled, looked at Yori, nodded toward the twins, and Yori smiled. They turned to the twins who looked confused. Ron and Yori grinned as they spoke in unison. "Hicka Bicka Boo?"

The twins grinned widely and turned to Dr. Director. "HOOSHA!"   
………………………………...

_Villain Net:_

_Chatters Online:_

_Cuddle Bud_

_Monkey Man_

_Gemini_

_Golf Champ_

_Mask_

_Monkey Man: Has everyone heard what's happening? Shego and her new partner are going to steal Crown Jewels from 5 major castles._

_Golf Champ: Aye lad, I'm just glad I wasn't around to lose me kilt on that wager of yours._

_Mask: So you heard of that… _

_Golf Champ: Aye, and ah laughed for hours._

_Gemini: Well this time they're going down. Team Possible, Team Impossible, and Team Go, have all been called in to guard Japan. And GJ is stationing agents in all of the other targets._

_Cuddle Bud: Why so much security for Japan?_

_Monkey Man: Nothing that is of any use to you Amy. Gemini and Mask might wish to know though. _

_Golf Champ: If its something that'll hurt that country I want to know._

_Mask: Oh, that's right, they were the first ones to ban you, weren't they?_

_Golf Champ: Aye, and I want to destroy them._

_Monkey Man: Well, whoever gets there hands on all three Sacred Treasures, if they knew how to use them, could easily do that._

_Gemini: What do you mean by that Fiske?_

_Monkey Man: Its simple. The Three Sacred Treasures are ancient mystical items that grant the user great power. The sword, Kusanagi, is the sister blade to the Lotus Blade. _

_Cuddle Bud: Oh… wasn't that the sword that icky Ron Stoppable kept you from stealing from some Ninja School?_

_Monkey Man: Shut up Amy._

_Gemini: Do you know how to use them Fiske?_

_Mask: Yes, that's what I wish to know._

_Golf Champ: Aye, me to… I want to destroy that country._

_Monkey Man: Alas, I have no idea how to use them, but I know someone who can find out…_

_Golf Champ: Well don't keep us in suspense man… tell us!_

_Gemini: We must know…._

_Monkey Man: Little Boy Blue. He has a text that he mistook for a reference to the lotus blade that he once tried to sell me. What he's doing with it now, I don't know, but he's always been more a man of science than mysticism._

_Mask: So he's had no reason to use it._

_Gemini: And even if he could, what are the chances Shego could get all three alone?_

_Monkey Man: That's right… _

_Cuddle Bud: So we need to break out our friend Little Boy Blue, and wait for Emerald and the Kitsune to steal them, so we can steal them from them._

_Monkey Man: Why do you want in Amy?_

_Cuddle Bud: Cause I don't like to lose._

_Monkey Man: Fair enough, should we offer Lynn a spot on the team as well?_

_Mask: No, she's not worth it. And Hench is a business man, he doesn't mind losing money like that. He doesn't like it, but he can live with it._

_Gemini: True, but he'll probably give us a discount on some stuff we'll need._

_Monkey Man: Gemini, if you could see to getting out Drakken, the others and I can work on getting the items, once they're brought out of hiding._

_Gemini: I can do that._

_Mask: Shall we meet at my lair?_

_Golf Champ: I can be there…_

_Monkey Man: Me to._

_Cuddle Bud: See you boys in a few hours.  
………………………………..._

Drakken lay on his cot in the cell. He was attempting to ignore the prattling of his cell mate. Frugal Lucre however wouldn't shut up. Drakken had considered just smothering the fool with a pillow in his sleep. That hadn't worked however. For some reason the guard walked by too often for him to complete the endeavor. All of that was annoying, but one thing truly bothered him.

"Where the hell is Shego?" he said out loud.

"What? You don't know?" Frugal Lucre looked over at him. "They haven't told you yet?"

"Told me what Lucre?" Drakken looked at the annoying bargain villain.

"Well, I heard from one of WEE's agents in the yard, that Gemini lost a huge bet recently. It seems he and a few other villains bet against Senor Senior Senior and some thief. The thief broke Shego out of GJ's secure lockup and they've teamed up. Shego's moved up from sidekick to partner in crime."

Drakken's face was bluer than usual. His eyes were bulging and he had developed the strangest facial tick that Lucre had ever seen. "She what? Left me? I don't believe she'd do that… we had a contract…" Drakken was freaking out and his ranting soon became incoherent and staggered as he paced the cell. For Lucre's part he'd never seen anyone so disturbed by one piece of news.

"Drakken, Dr. D. Calm down…" Drakken grabbed Lucre by the throat .

"Calm down? Calm down? I've been betrayed by my sidekick and an upstart I've never even heard of…" he let Lucre go and turned to the window of the cell and yelled out of it "SHEGO WHY!?!?"

Lucre thought better of speaking again as the cerulean scientist began to cry as he held onto the bars of the window. He wasn't sure what to say for once and that was unheard of as far as most of the villains in his cell block were concerned. This phenomenon itself was enough to quiet the cells save fore the tears of Drakken. Then an explosion rocked the facility and all hell broke loose as WEE agents began to run through the halls checking cells for their comrades.

"What's happening?" Drakken asked still shocked at both the news he received and the now chaotic actions of the facility as laser blast and stun rifles fired off in the halls. He looked out the door and saw the familiar uniform of GJ agents clashing with the red garbed bodysuits of WEE. One of the WEE agents stopped in front of the cell and placed a small charge on the lock, he looked at Drakken.

"Stand back."

Drakken jumped back and ducked as the charge blew and the door swung open. Drakken looked up confused. "What's Gemini doing?"

"You have something he wants, we get you out, you help us. " He looked at Lucre and then back to Drakken, he shot Lucre with a stun rifle. "He stays."

"Thank god." he followed the WEE agent out of the cell and back through the other WEE agents. "Now that I'm free I'll take care of that traitorous Shego and then I'll destroy Kim Possible!"

"Fine Doc, whatever, long as you help us first."   
………………………………...

Dr. Director stalked into the room with a determined look in her eyes. Even the most hardened agents quaked when she was like this. Her single eye seemed as if it could cut through steel and her mouth was tipped in a feral grin. Her target today didn't stand a chance. If only someone could have convinced him of that.

"Now see here Miss Director…" Hego began in his superior tone. Oh yea, she was going to enjoy this.

"Now you see here, Hego…" She started, not bothering to conceal any so called "secret identity, even if he was in civilian clothes, "First off, its Dr. Director, Secondly, this is not a request for your help, it is an order, you may consider yourself and your brothers, drafted. Thirdly, Shego is going to be a hell of a lot harder to stop than you can possibly imagine, and this time around, we don't have Kim Possible helping us. Shego's new partner is on par with Shego herself and even if we did have Kim, there is no guarantee we'd be able to take them both on. Now, you will report to Team Possible HQ by first thing tomorrow morning, or you will be arrested. Do I make myself clear you overgrown, under sexed, muscle bound ape?!?!"

The crowds in the Go City Buena Nacho were both shocked and awed. They had just watched some military official walk through the doors and dress down the manager. The petite brunette looking up at the man that towered over her. Then she'd revealed his secret identity. And last but not least, shed not even bothered to hear his answer. She just turned and walked out before he could gather his senses.

As Hego watched her leave, he had no doubt what she said was true. He had no doubt he would be arrested if he didn't comply. And he had no doubt that he was royally fucked. Sighing, walked into the back and took off his manager's uniform and traded if for the one he'd had since becoming leader of Team Go. He reached for the phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Mark? Yea, It's Henry, get Walter and William and meet me at the tower, we've been drafted. No, I'm not kidding, and no this isn't some stupid idea of mine. Global Justice has just drafted Team Go, and if we don't aid Team Possible in there efforts to prevent our sister from stealing half the world blind, we're going to be arrested." He waited as Mego sputtered and argued the idea. "Mego, you know if it were up to me we'd simply go after our sister ourselves, and now that she's got some new partner…" He was interrupted again. "No I know nothing, hopefully we'll find out tomorrow morning. Look, just get Wego and meet me at the tower, I'll explain everything there."   
………………………………...

"Have we found them yet Dementor?" Monkey fist asked as he walked into the room.

"Nein, we have not." He looked up from the computer and toward the ape man. "Its as if they've vanished from the face of the earth, not even the E-Mail address they used to send in their boast exist any more. It, the IP address, even the basic code that created it all vanished within seconds after the final e-mail was sent."

"Well, what did you expect? Them to make it easy?" DNAmy walked into the room. "I've finished that project you wanted Monty… its ready and waiting for your approval. "

Monkey Fist smiled, and turned to Dementor. "Keep it up, even if we don't find them we can still ambush them after the theft, but it'd be better to do so in their home where they feel safe."

"Understood, " Dementor went back to the computer as Monkey Fist and DNAmy walked out of the room and toward her genetics lab.

"So Amy, were there any complications?" He asked carefully.

"None, though I must confess combining WEE's cloning with my gene splicing was a brilliant idea. Thankfully they don't have that carbonated soda weakness. "

"Are they what I asked for?" He grinned.

"Oh yes, perfect specimens, without a doubt. Though there were a few things I couldn't replicate." She said, "Still, they will surpass expectations I believe."

"Good… I'm just glad I got those samples when I did… What about control?"

"Shouldn't be an issue… " she shrugged "All my other creations obeyed me without question."

"I can't wait to see this…"

* * *

A/N: Well, what did Amy make? What will happen when the villains go up against Kim and Shego? When Ron and Yori go up against them? And will Kitsune's identity be revealed? Wait and see, but you won't find out if you don't review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here we are, after many reviews, mostly good, we have Chapter 4. I'm pretty happy with what I've done, and I wonder what people will think when they read it. So, once again, enjoy, read, review, and I'm glad you're still reading.

* * *

Dr. Director stared at the report in front of her with a mix of rage and horror. Of the five robberies they had been told would occur, four had happened. Three of those had been perpetrated under the combined noses of Global Justice agents, local tactical groups, and ninja from Yori's school. The Vatican had adamantly refused any and all assistance, stating that the special security they had would be more than enough. The only good thing about this whole situation is that when Shego and Kitsune had stolen the Papal Tiara and rings, not only had their security been useless, they hadn't even seen the thieves. Poetic justice she thought. GJ had offered help only to be snubbed by religious zealots. The religious Zealots had been the most useless group of all.

In England, a ninja had caught sight of the Kitsune, only to have her vanish before his eyes. A GJ patrol had spotted Shego's glow only a heartbeat too late to stop her from knocking them unconscious. Then they had both taken on the tactical squad that was supposed to be guarding the jewels themselves. In the squad's defense, they had never faced anyone like these two before. On the other hand six seconds to take down a twelve man teamed armed with stun rifles, body armor, and multiple black belts were impressive. The only reason they were seen in Betty's opinion, is that because the hiding place of the true jewels in the tower was like a maze.

In France, they had fared worse. The patrols missed them completely. It wasn't till the two were on their way out with the jewels that anyone even new they were there. The chase had been long on that one, but only because Shego and her partner thought it was funny to lead them around by the nose.

China had been the best so far. They'd still made the getaway with the jewels, robes, and seals from the Forbidden City, but one of the ninja had managed to get a tracker onto Shego during the escape. They'd been able to follow it to Shego's jet and try to apprehend them again before they could take off. The attempt had taken three and a half minutes for them to disable all agents, ninja, and officers, it wasn't a pretty sight. Then they had calmly finished loading the plane and left. They threw the tracker away some where over the Sea of Japan.

All in all, Dr. Director was impressed. They'd done exactly what they said they would and so far no one had been able to do anything to really stop them. Hell, they'd barely managed to slow them down. The last hope they had was the triple threat of Japan. If they went for them all in one night, they'd have to get past Team Possible, Team Impossible, and Team Go, separately and all in one night. The chances of making it past them all were extremely remote. Still, she didn't like it.

She scanned over the data in the report again. She looked at the clock on her wall. Then she picked up the small blue device that had been given to her by Ron since he took over and realized he needed more help without Kim. She pressed the call button and waited. A moment later the blonde teen was on her screen.

"Yes Dr. Director?" Ron asked.

"I don't like what I'm seeing Mr. Stoppable. These two thieves have managed to take on and bypass some of the best security systems in the world and outmaneuver my best agents with ease. That's not even factoring in locals and ninja. Are you certain you've taken everything into account?"

"Dr. Director, I will tell you this exactly as I explained it to both Team Go, and Team Impossible. There is no way to know what they're planning, unless they decide to brag again. I've looked at this from every angle I can think of, and with the actual security plans, traps, and guard patrols in mind, not just guess work and research. Can we stop them? I don't know, but we have every possible entry and exit mapped. We know all they ways there are to by pass the traps. And we're patrolling in a manner that can have everyone in the building to any point in the building in a matter of seconds. And that's for all three locations… Hell, Team Go has a Wego every ten feet in the entire building guarding the mirror. Hego, Mego, and another thirty Wegos are in the room with the mirror. I have the Lotus Blade, and am guarding Kusanagi with Yori. And Team Impossible is guarding the necklace with more laser grids and sensor traps than I've ever seen. I don't think a fly could make it through. We're just going to have to wait and see."

"Years of experience, so I know you're right Mr. Stoppable, but that doesn't mean I have to enjoy that fact." She looked around the room, as she sighed. "Keep up the good work Mr. Stoppable, you have our support if you need it."

As the connection cut, Dr. Director turned back to all the data she'd collected from the agents that had faced Kitsune and Shego. It wasn't possible, but it had happened. It was as if regular methods were useless against them. She hoped the combined efforts of the three teams in Japan would be enough. She closed the file and picked up her phone. When she heard the voice on the other end she cut her secretary off, "I want a transport to Japan ready in 15 minutes, with a full load out. Have agent Du…"

"Agent Du is in hanger three, with your personal transport, and a full load out of equipment Dr. Director, he is awaiting your order. " Her secretary interrupted her in turn. "And Betty, catch these guys… you're letting the stress turn your hair gray."

Betty smiled, "Tell agent Du I'll be there in fifteen, and honestly, I don't think anyone can catch these guys, but if they can, we have them in position to do so." She hung up the phone and started getting all of her personal equipment in order.

"I have to know for sure."

………………………………...

Shego and Kim lay next to each other under silk sheets and dim lights. They were in a hotel room in Tokyo, arms wrapped around each other and content looks on their faces. The music in the room was playing softly.

"Wow Princess, you're amazing…" Shego sighed and moved a bit closer to Kim.

"You're not too bad yourself there lover." Kim kissed Shego on the lips tenderly, "We ready for tonight?"

"I am, not sure about you…" Shego said as she looked at Kim again.

"You mean because Ron and Yori are waiting for us at Atsuta shrine?" Kim smiled. "I don't think they'll be a problem, I'm more concerned with Team Impossible's laser grid. According to Hacker, it's completely self contained, and therefore, incapable of being hacked. Knowing Team Impossible, it's a huge threat just because it will have been well planned, but they'll have overlooked something. We won't know what mistake they made, or how it'll affect the whole situation."

"And your take on Team Go?" Shego asked.

"Well," Kim looked over at her partner, "As long as you don't get personal with them, I think we can handle it… The Wegos will be our biggest issue, because the two of them can infinitely outnumber us."

"Ah, but if we take out the original Wegos we take out all the dupes at once." Shego said, shrugging as if that would be easy.

"And how do we tell what two are the originals?" Kim asked.

"We keep beating up dupes till they all vanish with one big poof." Shego shrugged again.

"I'd rather have a better plan than that, but you're right… it'll probably be the best way." she rolled over and covered Shego's body with her own. "I'm just wondering why they have such tight security on these. I mean, why not put all three teams on one of our earlier jobs?"

Shego's arms wrapped tighter around her princess, "I honestly don't know, but with all three of them here, its best to pull this all in one night… We'll start with Team Go, move on through Team Impossible, and then take on your old crew."

"Thinking they'll be the most difficult challenge?" Kim quirked an eyebrow, "A man you've called Buffoon, and a ninja from a school we've been sneaking past for weeks?"

"Team Possible has always worked for some reason, and I know for a fact that, buffoon or not, he's been at this a while. Not to mention, I'm wondering if you'll be able to fight your best friend."

"You're right, Ron is my best friend, he's been my best friend since Pre-K, but he's not going to stop me from doing what I set out to do." Kim smiled wickedly, the mischievous grin just starting to look natural on her face, "Besides, he doesn't even know its me under the mask, so I doubt he'll be holding back, why should I?"

"This is true, so you want to fight him? Or ninja girl?" Shego asked.

"Honestly, I've always wanted to knock Yori around a bit…" Kim rolled off of Shego and looked up at the ceiling, "Besides, she'll be the tougher fight, she's had more training than Ron."

"So you're leaving me with the Buffoon?" Shego started to nibble Kim's ear. "Come on princess, after we beat on those idiots at Ise, and my brothers at the palace I'm gonna need something to unwind with, let me have ninja girl?"

"I'll tell you what. I'll fight you for her?" Kim grinned.

"To the death?" Shego whispered huskily.

"To La Petite Morte…" Kim rolled over again, pinning Shego in a hungry kiss.

………………………………...

"Wego what's wrong?" Hego looked over at his brother, at least one of his brothers. He had a room full of them at the moment.

"One of my dupes just went poof, and no one saw anything happen, he's there one minute, and the next he's flying through the air. He was unconscious before he hit the wall, then he just went poof." Wego turned to his brother. "I'm guessing they're here."

Hego groaned and looked at Mego, "What do you think our chances are if they can sneak up on a dupe in plain sight of everyone and nobody see a thing?"

The other Wego groaned and shivered. "Three of my dupes just popped back, none of them saw anything before they got knocked out."

"Well, that answers that question…" Shego's voice came from over there heads as she dropped down from the shadows, landing a blow on one Wego's head and knocking him out, a spin kick sent the other original flying into the wall of the room. A loud pop signaled the vacuum created by all the dupes vanishing. "Kitsune, I've got the twins, phase two. Move." Shego spoke into her mic as Hego and Mego looked on in shock at the appearance of there sister.

"Sis, please don't do this?" Hego started, his blue glow flowing around his hands. "You were a hero, you still could be…" Hego tried to grab her but the green thief was too fast.

"Hego… you're just too slow…" Shego launched a plasma blast at him, searing his uniform, but stunning him more than anything as Mego shrunk and tried to run between there legs to get behind Shego. "Just walk away guys, you can't stop my partner and me, we're going to get the mirror and leave with it just like everything else we've ever tried to steal."

"We can't do that Shego…" Hego grabbed for her again, and again she slipped through his fingers, this time flaring her plasma and raking razor sharp claws across his chest. Mego grew to his full size behind her only to be grabbed from behind.

"No no…don't you dare sneak up on my girlfriend." Kitsune's computer disguised voice spoke in his ear as she through him away from Shego, her stealth field vanishing and leaving her and Shego back to back.

Hego and Mego both stood stunned, it wasn't the appearance of the second thief, but her words that had shocked them. They were staring at the two thieves and their both obvious female forms. "Girlfriend?" Hego finally managed to get out.

"That's right Hego, I'm gay, I'm a thief, and I enjoy both…now get over it and fight…" Shego launched a spinning kick at Hego's head, the blow connecting easily with his dead eyed stare.

"Nice kick Emerald…" the black clad Kim turned and stood next to her partner, "However, it seemed to only wake him up."

"That was the idea Kitsune, he needs to fight if he wants to stop us." The two fell into fighting stances, seeming to mirror each other.

"True, what about Mego?" Kim looked over her shoulder.

"Just watch him, I don't think he'll try to fight us when it's two on two, he's recon and detail, Hego was always the brute."

Hego charged the two, blue glow enveloping his hands as he swung at them. Shego jumped over his punch and ran along his arm to deliver another kick to his face, while Kim ducked low and swept his feet out from under him. The result was Hego laying on his back, and stunned.

"NOW!" Shego yelled.

Kitsune launched her wire to the ceiling as Shego leaped toward Hego's head and pulled a pair of zip ties from her pouch, quickly tieing Hego's ankles together, then Kim attached the wire to the ties and used the gantlets pulley to hang Hego from the ceiling by his feet.

"Now, explain to me again how this works?" Kim asked.

"Well, the physics of it are rather simple. With his body suspended like that, there's nothing for his strength work against. The trick is getting him into that position without falling prey to his strength." She looked over at Mego. "You want us to knock you out? Or just tie you up?"

"You have a pickle jar, don't you?" Mego sighed as he shrank and walked over to his sister who had pulled the jar from her back pack. In the mean time, Kim had walked over to the ancient silver mirror that hung on the wall. She looked at it for a moment before taking it down carefully, and placing it in her back pack.

"That's one down… " Shego said as she placed Mego and his pickle jar on a table. "Don't worry guys, Wego will let you loose they wake up."

The two thieves walked out of the shrine holding hands.

………………………………...

Dash's eyes scanned over the reports again. His team was here, they were prepared, and nothing was getting past their traps. He looked up at the hidden position of Burn, then around to Crash guarding the other entry point. Everything was in place, he knew it. So why did it seem like they were missing something. He pulled out his controller and used the miniature LCD to go over the security cameras they'd placed throughout the Imperial Palace. So far none of them had picked up anything, not the slightest movement. He wasn't sure if he liked that or not.

"Crash, are you sure these cameras will pick them up even if they're camouflaged?" Dash asked.

"Not entirely without seeing there stealth technology, but based on what GJ has and the specifics of the most advanced stealth capabilities we know of? It's a safe bet, since they're set to scan in infrared, thermal, and ultraviolet spectrums. On top of that, the audio pickups are tuned to register anything louder than a mouse's breath." Crash rattled off everything he knew about the cameras and their limited knowledge of the thieves' stealth ability. "Of course, the only one to use stealth cloaking so far is the Kitsune, so it shouldn't matter, we'd still see Shego."

"Unless Shego has her own cloaking device now." Dash shook his head, "Too many damn unknowns."

"Relax," Burn's voice came in over the earpiece Dash was wearing, "We've taken all the precautions we can based on what we know, and even if they get past us, which they won't, they still have to bypass our sensors and a live laser defense grid."

"I know, but its still a little hard to believe these guys have made it this far, I'm not sure we can really stop them if they're as good as the rumors say." Dash checked his watch, "And to top it all off, I thought we'd have at least seen them by now."

Dash waited for a reply from Burn, but it never came. "Burn, come in Burn."

"Give it up Dash, they got him." Crash said checking the cameras and sensors one more time. "I don't know how, but they got him."

"Crash, is there any way we could have been over heard? Any way that they could have gotten our plans?" Dash's eyes ran the length of his responsibility, there was nothing there. No one, no shimmers, not anything out of place. He knew something was wrong. "Crash! Lockdown!"

Crash didn't even wait for an explanation, he hit the control on his panel and watched as the laser grid surrounding the Jeweled Necklace spring to life, the heat from the lasers radiating throughout the room. He smiled. No one was going to get through that grid. Then his face fell as a black clad woman flickered into view within the grid, standing next to the jewels.

"I had planned to just walk out and leave you guy's none the wiser, but since Dash has panicked, and you have me trapped in here, I guess we're just going to have to wait and see what my partner is up to."

"How did you get past us?" Crash was stunned and Dash was speechless. Two entrances, both guarded, and she'd walked past them both.

"That's my little secret." They could hear the laughter, even in her electronically masked voice. "By the way, you've got ten seconds to kill the lasers and let me out, or my partner is going to be really upset."

"Shego? Come out now, and surrender. That laser grid can not be turned off once it's activated, and its lethal force." Dash finally found his voice and watched as the Kitsune's head tilted to look at him.

"Has that ever worked?" She asked, and Dash knew she was smiling underneath the hood.

"Shego, I repeat, Surrender now, and we will assure you both fair and due process. I'm sure Dr. Director will be able to work with you…" Dash tried again.

"Betty Director will lock us up for the rest of our natural lives, hell, if she knew how, she'd lock us up until the entire world started over." Kitsune laughed out loud.

"Shego…" Dash's words were cut off as a plasma blast from the shadows exploded at his feet.

"Oh shut up!" Shego yelled as she came out swinging, plasma encasing her hands as she swiped claws at Dash.

"Crash! Backup!" Dash yelled, barely avoiding a claw strike to his abdomen. He quickly drew to telescoping wands from his back and fell into a stick fighting stance. He started to match Shego's strikes with blows of his own, green plasma meeting diamond-steel alloy. Crash came up behind her, pulling a stun stick from his side and attempting to use it to disable the green fighter.

Shego ducked a series of blows from Dash and spun to face crash, grabbing the hand with the stun stick by his wrist, she shoved it into Dash's stomach, following that with an upward palm thrust to Crash's jaw. The plasma powered palm thrust knocked crash cold and Shego returned her attention to the twitching form of Dash. His GJ issued tactical gear had filtered some of the electrical current, but the stick had been calibrated to take on Shego, so he got a considerable jolt.

Shego grabbed him by the throat, pinning him to a wall and letting just the lowest burst of her plasma spring free, all light and no heat. "Now listen Dash, you've got my partner in a laser grid, you will let her out, or you'll take her place the hard way…"

The look in Shego's eyes left no room for doubt as Dash nodded toward his unconscious partner. Shego drug him over to Crash. "The control pad on his wrist, code is I143-CB it'll deactivate the laser grid…"

Shego pressed it in and watched as the grid deactivated. She smiled as her partner shook her head and pocketed the necklace in her backpack. Shego nodded toward Crash, then back into the hallway. Kim walked out and came back carrying Burn, she dropped him in the laser grids area of responsibility, then she placed Crash there as well, taking the control panel from his wrist. Shego put Dash in and Kim activated the grid, effectively trapping them.

"Thanks guys… it really was a workout sneaking past your security." Kim waved as they walked out.

………………………………...

Ron and Yori stood in the hidden portion of Atsuta Shrine, both wore black form fitting body suits, Yori's highlighted with red belt, boot, an on the back of the gloves, she wore her katana on her back and a second belt of pouches. Ron's was highlighted in blue, and he wore the Lotus blade at his side along with several pouches as well, but other than that, it was identical to hers.

Yori was looking down at a blue device in her hand, "Ron-Kun, latest reports say that Shego and Kitsune have bypassed both Shego's brothers, and Team Impossible." Yori looked up from her Kimmunicator. "The Wego's were knocked unconscious, Hego was left hanging from the ceiling by his ankles, and Mego… trapped in a pickle jar. Team Impossible was left caged within their laser trap." Yori shook her head.

"I expected that actually." Ron said, drawing the Lotus Blade and looking over its silver blue blade. The mystical glow was obvious to him because of his Mystical Monkey Magic, but he knew all anyone else saw was a regular katana. He turned back to the box that held Kusanagi. "Ok Yor, tell me again why its in a box, and covered in these slips of paper with the fancy writing?"

"Those are sealing spells, they are used to control the powers of the blade. Kusanagi was inherently a divine blade, however after it was first created it was swallowed by the demon serpent Orochi. After Orochi's death at the hands of Susano, the serpent's dark power was captured by the blade to keep it from infesting the world. That's why only the strongest heart and the most powerful will can wield Kusanagi, or else the demon's power will overwhelm them. Kusanagi is a two edged sword in both respects. Its blade is two edged, as is its power. If a powerful will controls it, it is stronger than the Lotus Blade; but if a weak will wields it, it grants the user unstoppable power, but at the cost of their soul, making them less than an animal."

Ron shook his head as he stared at the sealed box, sheathing the Lotus Blade he turned back to Yori. "Best guess? Sneak in or try to take us on?"

"If what you tell me of this Shego is true, then I am not sure, her style as a villain's sidekick is far removed from what she's shown us as a true thief. When she was working for the Drakken, she was bold and brazen, working with this Kitsune, she has shown cunning, guile, stealth… she is still bold, announcing her crimes before hand, but strategic in actually committing them. To be honest, I just do not know."

Ron shook his head and pulled his communicator out, he pressed the call button and waited as it connected back to Middleton. "Tweebs, what's the word back home? Anything from Kim? I know it's not likely, but I'd nearly die for her input right about now."

"Sorry Ron," Jim started.

"Haven't heard from her." Tim finished.

"Hey? Where's Rufus?" Jim asked.

"He's hiding, our secret weapon, just in case." Ron said.

"You sure you're up for this Ron?" The Tweebs asked in unison.

"Nope, but I don't have a choice, and we've dealt with Dementor, and even one of Juniors escapades… we should be fine. I hope."

"All right, Tweebs out." Jim said as they closed the connection.

"You're worried about Shego Ron-Kun?" Yori asked, putting an arm around him.

"No, I'm worried about facing her without Kim, that's what Shego lives for, fighting Kim. Without her here, I'm not sure how she'll react."

"Ron-Kun, we can handle it." She patted him on the back.

"Are you sure of that?" Kitsune's voice echoed in the room as she and Shego walked in, both Ron and Yori turning to face them and falling into identical stances.

"Tai Shing Pek Kwar." Kitsune tilted her head and turned to Shego. "Monkey Kung Fu, like that one you call Monkey Fist uses, your own style should be more than enough to handle Mr. Stoppable if what you say of him is true. And since I won our little wager the ninja is mine."

"A bet's a bet, but you owe me since I won't get a good workout." Shego flared her plasma and advanced on Ron.

"Monkey Magic, don't fail me now…" Ron leaped into a series of moves that would make confused even the best master's of his chosen style. Unfortunately for his sake, Shego's abilities were considerably more advanced. She parried her first palm strikes, took a kick to the side to wrap an arm around his legs and rolled with him, tossing them both through a wall and into another room.

"Hmm, that was unexpected." Kitsune said as she turned to Yori, falling into her preferred Northern Mantis style.

"Ron-Kun is a great warrior Kitsune, you would do well not to underestimate him." Yori struck first, rolling into handstand kick that Kim blocked with a left fore arm blow and launched out with a straight kick, taking the ninja by surprise. Yori's dodge left less than an inch of space between her and the blow. She came back to a standing position and tried a series of palm strikes, all of which were met with hooked fist and fore arms.

"You've incorporated your own nuances into the style, I'm impressed." The electronically masked voice was even and approving.

"Thank you Kitsune-San, your Mantis style is remarkable as well, though I can not place it." Yori's voice was just as appreciative.

"Its my own style, a mix of Seven Star and Six Harmony with kicks from Muay Thai. Not exactly traditional, but it provides me with a strong base, especially against an erratic style such as "The Monkey"." To demonstrate her point Kim advanced, spinning in with several kicks, waiting for the blocks she knew would have to come and then came in over Yori's guard, a hook strike to her ribs, a second to her neck, wrapping it around the muscle and sending her into a throw.

Yori rolled through the throw and came back to her feet, turning just in time to catch another kick, aimed at her head, she through the blow off and launched in with a palm strike to Kim's chest. Kim staggered back, then recovered into a combination. Her left hand hooked Yori's right and pulled as her right hand brought a palm strike to the kunoichi's chest, knocking the wind from her lungs.

Yori broke free of her opponent's grip and leaped backwards, throwing five shuriken as she did so. Kim caught three and dodged the other two, she returned the ones she caught to their original owner. The first two passed harmlessly and the third cut a shallow line in Yori's battle suit. They both watched as the nano-bots healed the cut and closed the tear in the fabric.

"Team Possible Battle Suit… wonder if it's as advanced as my stealth suit?" She leaped into the air, the microfilaments on her gloves catching the ceiling as she swung over Yori's head and toward the sword, just as Ron and Shego burst back into the room, Shego using her full plasma to swing and attack as Ron used the Lotus Blade to parry and block the blows.

"Kitsune, the Buffoon is a lot better than we thought, and he's armed…." Shego yelled as Kim landed by the box concealing the sword.

"On it!" Kim ripped the box open, the seals shattering as the mystical powers connecting them were severed. Inside was a long doubled edged weapon, the metal was something Kim had never seen before and it was black as night. The handle reminded her of a Gladius, but where the cross guard would have been, the hilt turned immediately into the blade. Its length was equal to Ron's Lotus Blade. Kim picked it up.

"NO!" Yori and Ron yelled together as the black clad thief raised the blade.

The result was almost instantaneous. A black aura wrapped around the blade and everyone watched as it seeped up the thief's arm and covered her entire body. Her body was clouded by the aura of black energy as the blades power ran its course.

"What's happening to her Stoppable?" Shego yelled.

"Kusanagi is a cursed blade, its powers are extreme, but they're double edged. The original blade was tainted by the slain demon Orochi, since then it has been sealed or passed from warrior to warrior to contain the blades taint. If she cannot contain the power it will overwhelm her and destroy her soul." Yori said, her eyes wide with fear.

"Oh no…" Shego whispered.

………………………………...

Within Kim's mind, a battle was raging. Kim watched as a blue fox with nine tails battled a black serpent with eight heads. The battle was raging and Kim stood on the sidelines, she looked down and the blade was still held in her hand.

"What happened, where's Shego? Where's Ron and Yori? Where am I?" She watched as the serpent seemed to take control of the battle, towering over the fox. Kim didn't know why, but she knew if the serpent one, she wouldn't like it. "Not today." She leapt into the battle, fighting alongside the fox, until slowly the fox and she became one, and the battle raged harder. The blade Kusanagi now a part of Kim and displayed in the flashing claws and teethe of the fox, its fur changing from blue to red as its eyes took on the green of Kim's. Then with a brilliant flash of claws and a strike of teethe the serpent's first head fell, then its second, until only the fox that was Kim stood in her mind.

"Kusanagi…"

………………………………...

"Kusanagi…." Kim said as the black aura dissipated, leaving her standing there with the sword, her eyes wandered the room and saw the looks of shock on there faces. Then she looked at the blade, it was glowing blue silver, the same as Ron's Lotus Blade, the metal now brilliant and reflective. Then her eyes found Shego. "Switch partners?"

Shego jumped over to Yori and the black clad thief leaped toward Ron, the two swords meeting in the air.

"Come on Stoppable, let's dance."

* * *

A/N: Ok, who saw it coming? Who didn't? And I know what you're thinking. Villains and Amy's creations. I actually had planned to put them in this chapter, but once I got to this point I decided it was a good spot to stop and leave it hanging for a minute. Besides, leave it in the middle of the action like this, and I guarantee you come back to see what I do next. And as always, the more reviews, the faster the work, and the more I want to write. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, you guys know the drill by now. So we'll keep this one short. Thanks for reading, and enjoy.

* * *

Ron stared at the black clad face of his opponent, the mystical blue silver glow of the blades locked between them. Ron's Lotus Blade was a katana and he wielded it in a two handed grip, balancing his stance between attack and retreat, ready for either. He could feel the mystical energy of both blades and he knew that that is what was holding the blades locked together like this. The power of the Lotus Blade embracing its long lost sister. The power of Kusanagi finally able to be used after years sealed away.

Kim, disguised as Kitsune, was having a similar thought. She saw Ron's brow furrowed in concentration, and felt the power of the blade course through her. She knew there was more to this sword than met the eye, but she didn't care at the moment. What she wanted at the moment was to test out the limits of these new abilities. She poured all her strength into the one handed grip of the blade.

On the other side of the room Yori and Shego fought. Shego's plasma giving her an extreme advantage over Yori's Monkey Kung Fu. The first few strikes Yori managed to block weren't so bad, but soon the constant plasma fire depleted the power supply of the suit and Yori began to feel the bruises and muscle fatigue setting in.

"Hey Emerald!" Kim yelled as she parried a sweeping blow from the Lotus Blade, spinning Kusanagi into a back fist to drive the pommel into Ron's chest, knocking him backwards.

"Kinda busy Kitsune, what is it?" Shego ducked a kick from Yori and swept her grounded foot out from under her.

"I just realized something," Kim leapt over Ron and started to swing the blade down on him, instinctively turning it to the flat of the blade, but Ron rolled forward, dodging the blow, "We already have the Kusanagi, why are we still fighting?"

All four combatants stopped at that as they looked again at the blade. Shego's smile was bemused, then she looked at Yori and it turned sarcastic. "Cause I want to see what this girl really has…" She swung a plasma charged fist Yori's head, slowing it down enough for the ninja to duck, but not enough that it'd be noticed. Yori came up from the duck with a forward palm smash that Shego dodged.

"Yikes…" Ron said as he dodged a horizontal slash from Kusanagi, "I need a lot more room than this." A loud pop signaled the displacement as the Lotus blade changed shape and became a spear. Ron leapt backwards, the spear's blade cutting the air in front of Kitsune.

"Whoa!" Kim yelled as she avoided the spear. "Ok, that's a neat trick." She looked at her sword and concentrated a moment. Another loud pop as her blade changed, becoming a long pole with a blade at each end, the forward blade curved like a katana, and the one at the rear of the pole was the straight double edged blade of the Kusanagi. "A naginata, perfect."

"Ok, that's not fair, its taken me hours of training a day for weeks with the Lotus blade to figure this power out and you get it naturally?" He swept at her legs with the spear and she leapt over him, using the blade of the naginata like a pole-vaulter. When she landed she brought the rear blade of the naginata up and rested it next to Ron's throat.

Ron rolled forward, avoiding the blade and sweeping his spear back at her. She leapt over the long pole and reached for the ceiling, using her suits nano-fibers to hold in a crouch on the ceiling, she stabbed down at Ron, forcing him to back flip outta the way.

_Man, Ron's really gotten better since I've been gone. Yori must be training him everyday. I don't know where he got that sword but he knows how to use it. And what is with these mystical weapons…and why can I hear mine talking…wait, its not mine… I'm just borrowing it for a while._

"_No Kim, I am yours, and you won't get this often, only when you truly need it, but the fact is, you've tamed me. My power belongs to you, to use as you see fit. I am a part of you now; as much as your arm, your heart, and your soul. By the way. Duck." _

Kim ducked, avoiding the blow from the blunt end of Ron's spear, amazed to realize she'd kept fighting even through the conversation with her sword. She brought the flat of the rear blade around, slamming it into Ron's thigh, then brought the flat edge of the front blade down on his shoulder.

_Sorry to do this to you Ron, but believe me, it'd be worse for everyone if I lose…_

She changed the blade again, creating two eskrima sticks, swinging them faster and faster, landing solid blows to Ron's ribs, thighs, and biceps, working him over with precision strikes. She didn't stop until he had dropped the lotus blade, it transforming back to its natural shape once it left his hand. She ended up behind him, the blade in its natural form and resting at her side.

"I believe I win, Monkey Master." She smiled as she waited.

"I can't let you leave with that blade." Ron spoke, turning around to face her slowly.

"You really have no choice. You can call the lotus blade to you, can't you? Summon it from great distances? I don't know how, but I know I can do the same. Its as if the longer I hold the blade, the more I learn of it. Now, lets sit over here and watch our girls fight, I want to see who wins." She nodded to her left and drew the blade back, transforming it into a bracelet that she slipped on her wrist. She turned, knowing he wouldn't attack her now that she'd stopped fighting.

Ron sighed and sat beside her, groaning as his muscles protested. "Did you say Shego was your girl?" He watched the battle between Yori and the green thief taking place. "Ouch, can you call her off, Yor is gonna need some serious bandaging on those bruises."

"You will require some first aid of your own. And besides, would your Yori wish me to aid her by calling Shego off?" Kim asked, glad that the vocal mic was disguising her voice.

"She'd say, 'it is her honor to lose to a superior warrior.'" Ron shook his head. "I say she's gonna get hurt."

"Shego will not severely injure her Mr. Stoppable, she enjoys the battle, not the beating." Kim winced beneath her mask as Shego took a palm strike to the ribs. "The other items have powers as well, don't they?"

"Not that I can identify, or tell you how to use. I expected the Kusanagi to kill you when you picked it up." Ron shook his head as Shego landed a final blow, knocking Yori across the room. He got up and walked toward her as Shego walked toward her partner. As they passed each other, Ron sneered, and Shego just ignored him, her sardonic grin back in place.

"Gonna tell him?" Shego whispered once she was close enough.

"Nope.." Kim shook her head.

"Lets go." They turned to walk out, leaving Ron to care for Yori.

Kim looked back as Ron knelt over Yori, helping her up carefully, she smiled as she saw Rufus running towards Ron. Some things never changed.  
………………………………...

Kim and Shego walked toward the She-Jet slowly, both exhausted from their night and both confused by all that had occurred. Shego looked again at the bracelet on Kim's wrist, then slowly up at her partner. "So Princess, what happened back there?"

"I'm not completely sure, when I picked it up, for a minute its like I wasn't in the same room anymore, I was watching as two spirits fought each other. I picked a side, and won… then I was back and I felt better than ever." A loud pop sounded as she brought the sword back into existence in her hand. "It's like, it's a part of me."

"It have any other cool abilities?" Shego put an arm around Kim.

"No idea. Need to figure that out I guess… And the other pieces have power to. Though, I don't know what." She returned the sword to her wrist, this time giving the bracelet a distinct look, melding her and Shego's initials into the face of the metal. "There, that's better."

Shego looked at her design. "Hmm… So you can make that into anything you can imagine?"

"Looks that way." She smiled "Oh… that has possibilities."

"Princess, I think that look on your face is dangerous." Shego pressed the controller on her key chain and the Jet's stealth disengaged and the ladder slowly dropped from the cockpit.

"Only for you Emerald…only for you."

"Awww… isn't this sweet. Two lovers flirting in the moon light." The voice was familiar but strange, as if something was missing.

"Who's there?" Shego and Kim moved back to back, Kim's mask coming up around her face.

"We're here for the Sacred Treasures. You'll give them to us, or you'll severely regret it…" Twin figures walked out of the shadows, wearing the same uniforms as Monkey Fist's ninjas, but definitely human. There hair was black with a single tuft of red at the front and they had pale skin. While one had normal green eyes, the others had slit pupils like a cat. The one with normal eyes had elongated canines and a lethal grin.

"I've been cloned?" Shego was shaking with rage as she looked at them.

"Looks that way…" Kim said, resisting every urge to voice her own distaste at what had been done.

"Not just cloned Shego." The cat eyed clone said as she walked forward. "See, Master Monkey Fist knew that it'd be useless to merely clone you, the result would have been a mere copy, and just as irritable. So, he had Amy create us by combining your DNA with your partner's…"

"Kim Possible." The fanged one spoke.

"The name's Kitsune, fang face." The black clad thief spoke evenly.

"Whatever you call yourself, we can smell your scent, we know who you are. Of course, our master's don't, yet." Cat eye's continue, "As I was saying, she combined your DNA, and spliced that combination with several animals, mine with a cat, python, and black widow spider."

"Mine," The fanged one began, "With a cobra, wolf, and mantis."

"You guys have names?" Shego's plasma flared.

"Or should we just call you freaks?" Kim called the sword back into existence, its blue glow flashing brightly around the blade.

"So you've figured out how to use Kusanagi?" The fanged clone walked toward her, bringing her hands up to reveal clawed metal gauntlets, "Well, you can call me Mara."

The cat eyed clone drew a pair of daggers from her back, the grips sporting spiked knuckles and the blades razor sharp. "I'm Yasha."

"Hey Shego? You noticed, they don't have plasma…" Kim said, noticing the distinct absence of Shego's trademark.

Mara growled. "Yea, that pissed us off, Amy couldn't copy your plasma fire." She leapt toward Kim, swinging her clawed fingers at the redhead's masked face. Kim brought Kusanagi up, changing it in mid swing to a pair of gauntlets of her own, the claws still present on hers, but with backswept blades to use for elbowing and blocking and opponent's blows.

"Use it? No, I'm not using the blade, its helping me." Kim lashed out with a straight kick that Mara flowed around and tried to back fist her claws into Kim's eyes. Kim ducked under the blow and brought a sweeping uppercut in to her midsection. Mara leapt back, avoiding the blow.

Yasha ran in on Shego, punching at her like a boxer, using speed and accuracy along with her trench knives. Shego's plasma flared brighter as she ducked and weaved, matching her opponent swing for swing, trying to make her way past her opponents guard. Her plasma's heat providing a barrier against the brutal weapons of Yasha.

"Yasha, doesn't that mean female demon?" Shego asked as she landed a glancing blow to the clone's abdomen.

"That's right…" Yasha grunted and ducked the second blow of the combo, driving her knuckles into Shego's stomach, turning the blade a second too slow to cut her. "You're good."

Shego grinned. "My partner and I are the two most dangerous women alive." Shego leapt into the air, throwing a huge plasma ball at the clone, then a second, continuing to fling plasma at her till she landed. She was amazed to see her opponent dodge them all.

"Your partner isn't bad…" Kim said as she ducked another sweeping motion from Mara's claws, spinning into a leg sweep that Mara leapt over, rolling and coming up behind Kim. She spun to face her opponent only to receive a forward punch from Kim's gauntleted fist. The blow knocked her backwards and caused her to growl. "You're good to."

"You copies can't beat us. We're the originals, and we don't lose." Kusanagi began to glow brilliant blue.

"My name comes from the Hindu goddess of death, and death doesn't lose." Mara ran and leapt at Kim, acting more like an animal than a fighter now, she growled and snapped at Kim as she swung her claws at her. Kim leapt backward and landed a flat palm strike to her chest, sending Mara flying backwards with a blast of blue plasma fire.

"Whoa!" Kim yelled as she looked at her hands, the blue energy surrounding them now burning hot. "Hey Shego! Check that out!"

Shego grinned. "Aw, check it Yasha, my partner has plasma fire now to. You cheap replacements don't stand a chance." Shego moved around the frustrated punch that her opponent threw and grabbed her wrist, flaring her plasma hotter to make her opponent drop her weapon.

"OUCH!" She swung wildly with the other hand, missing Shego as she ducked, only to have the last move repeated, losing her other weapon. "Damnit!" She cart wheeled back as Shego picked up the daggers.

"Trench knives, and not steel either, these are good quality." Shego flared her plasma around the weapons, watching as the metal diffused the heat and her green glow encased the blades. "These were made when Amy still thought she'd be able to copy my glow, weren't they?"

"Oh shit." Yasha's eyes widened in fear.

"Shego! Clones or not, we don't kill." Kim called as she stalked toward her recovering opponent.

"I know princess, but that doesn't mean we can't rough'em up real good."

"Not gonna happen." Yasha growled and fur started to flow over her exposed skin. "I didn't think we'd really need to do this…" Her ears became pointed and her black and red striped fur shined brightly in the moonlight, her claws seemed to drip liquid.

"OK, so Amy couldn't copy the plasma, but she could make you lycanthropes… there is something just so wrong with that." Shego ducked as the were-cat clawed at her, moving faster than before.

"Careful Shego, these claws don't just cut, they're dripping black widow venom." Shego's eyes widened as she avoided a slash by centimeters.

"Don't think you've lucked out Red…" Mara growled in the back of her throat as fur rippled down her body, a long bushy tale erupting from her back, her fangs long and snakelike as a furred hood spread around her head, her gauntlets fell away and her hands revealed the hardened exoskeleton blades of a mantis. "I'm just as lethal as my sister."

Kim smiled, and transformed Kusanagi again, recreating the Naginata she fought Ron with, the blades encased in the plasma fire she'd used before. "Sisters… created from our DNA…" She laughed. "Hey Shego, we're moms!" She swung the naginata's blade at the monster in front of her, leaving a trail of plasma burning hot behind it.

"What!" Shego asked as she threw plasma balls and flaming punches at her own opponent.

"Think about it, they were made by combining our DNA, our chromosomes… sure they got a bit twisted in the process, but face it, they're a combination of us. Daughters." Kim lanced the blade forward, cutting a gash in the pavement of the airstrip as Mara leapt over her.

"Ok, that's just wrong Princess, we have kids and we didn't even get to help them grow up into brilliant thieves? When I get my hands on Fiske and Amy I'm gonna beat them shitless." Kim and Shego found themselves back to back again, as the two lycanthropic daughters circled them.

"I know, its bad enough to create daughters for us when we're not ready for them, but to age them prematurely and set them against us? That's just heartless." Kim launched at the were-cat this time, Shego going after Mara.

Mara's claws met Shego's newly acquired trench knives and burning plasma as Kim sliced at Yasha's abdomen with her Naginata. Mara knocked Shego's blow aside as Kim's naginata left a shallow cut in her sister. She leapt at Kim's back, two quick for Shego to stop her.

"YAHHHH!" Kim screamed as Mara's fangs pierced her shoulder, injecting burning poison into her system.

"Oh no you don't young lady." Shego grabbed Mara and flared her plasma hotter than ever, burning her fur and shoulders, scarring the muscles as she threw her back.

"SISTER!" Yasha leapt over Kim and Shego, heading straight for her sister, she picked her up and looked at the two. "This isn't over." She threw a smoke bomb and as the smoke cleared, both were gone.

"Kim!" Shego yelled as she cradled the redhead in her arms.

"Damn fangs pierced the nano fiber, shot the poison into my system." She shivered as Kusanagi returned to its natural state and began to glow brightly. "What?"

"What is it Princess…" Shego was worried about her.

"Kusanagi, its talking to me… get the Magatama, the necklace, put it on me." Shego didn't bother asking, just grabbing the backpack and pulling the necklace out, putting it around Kim's neck. Blue fire shot from Kusanagi to the necklace and then enveloped Kim's body. Shego watched as color started to return to Kim's cheeks, and her breathing calmed.

"Ok, wow…that hurt…" Kim shivered. "Lets get out of here before…"

"Before we arrive, Miss possible?" Dr. Director walked towards them, Will Du at her heels, both were dressed in tactical gear and armed with stun rifles.  
………………………………...

Ron helped Yori into her bed at their hotel room. "You ok Yor?" He smiled down at her.

"Bruised, sore, but I will be fine tomorrow Ron-Kun, and it was an honor to face Shego-san…" She smiled.

Ron shook his head. "I knew you'd say that, you do realize we lost, right? That they got away with the sword, the necklace, and the mirror?"

"Yes, Ron-Kun, I know, but there is nothing we can do about that, so we must accept the pleasing aspects of the battle and do our best to improve for next time."

"Yor, I know that you're a ninja, and you have a very deep philosophy to things like this… but explaining that to Dr. Director isn't gonna help matters." He leans over and kisses her "Even if I do happen to agree with you."

The beeping of the Kimmunicator sounded and Ron picked it up. "What is it Tweebs." Ron asked as he looked at them.

"Ron… we're not sure how to tell you this…" Jim said, his eyes fixed on a second screen.

"But, Dr. Director and Will Du are engaging Shego and her partner in combat at an airstrip where Shego has her jet hidden."

"So she may be able to catch them after all, good, but why call us? She needs our help?" Ron asked, "Cause guys, I gotta tell ya, they beat us good and Yori is in no shape for a fight right now."

"That's not it, actually, Will and Dr. Director are at an extreme advantage, it seems that Kitsune and Shego just faced off with a pair of clones that Monkey Fist had create from Shego and Kim's DNA, and splice with animal DNA. What we called you for, is Kitsune is fighting with her mask down, we can see her face."

"And…" Ron asked as the screen shifted to show the battle, then his mouth hung open, watching Kim swinging Kusanagi to block stun blast from Dr. Directors rifle. "Oh…"

"Kim-San?" Yori asked as she watched the battle to, then she smiled "I feel very honored indeed."

"Guys, is she chipped, brainwashed? What the hell is going on?" Ron couldn't believe his eyes.

"Our scan's show nothing, her mind seems to be functioning normally from the tentative scans we can gleam from the GJ cameras watching, and the specs on that suit she's wearing would fry any neural compliance chip they tried to place on her. Ron, she's gone rogue, she turned."

Ron shook his head, "Well, it explains why Shego wasn't upset about not fighting Kim, she was on her side this time. And how the blade didn't take her over, no curse is strong enough to take on "The Kim-ness."

"Ron? What do you want to do about this?" Tim asked from off screen, letting them watch as Kim lanced a blast of blue plasma from her blade and straight at Dr. Director, destroying the stun rifle.

"Like I said guys, we're in no shape for another fight tonight. Try to back hack on Wade, if that's Kim, there's only one place she could have gotten that suit from, and its our old friend and hacker. I also want you to modify every spec he sent us so that they won't know our weaknesses. As it is, they know our gadgets and systems inside and out." Ron shook his head, "I know they wouldn't use the advantage, but best to have something they won't expect."

"We're really gonna go after them then?" Both twins asked.

"Yori?" Ron said.

"While Kim-San is our friend, we can not make an exception for her sake. If she has made this choice, she knows what will come from it. She accepts that, and will not hold it against us."

"What about Mom and Dad?" Jim asked.

"Up to you two as far as I'm concerned, but Dr. Director will probably tell them, if it were me, I'd want to learn from family, and not the people who want to lock her away for the rest of her life."

"Right." The Tweebs said. "We'll let them know before GJ has a chance to, hopefully we'll be able to soften it."

"Ok, guys, record the encounter, when Kim and Shego escape, send a pick up crew for Will and Dr. Director." He shook his head and closed the Kimmunicator, laying down beside Yori.

"Are you ok Ron-Kun?" Yori asked.

"Nope." Ron shook his head.

"Because she didn't tell you?" Yori put an arm around him.

"About switching sides, no, not that. She said something tonight as Kitsune. She and Shego…"

"Are lovers, yes, I got that idea from the way they interacted. You did not know your friend was…" Yori searched for the word.

"I just figured she could tell me anything, apparently I was wrong." Ron sighed, "Lets get some sleep Yor, we'll need our strength when we go after them."

"Ron-Kun, I'm sure she has her reasons," She kissed him on the cheek and they lay down to sleep.

Rufus popped his head out of Yori's back pack, "Hey buddy, did you do it?" Rufus nodded. "Good."

"Rufus-San got a tracking chip onto them?" Rufus raised his thumb.

"I told the Tweebs he was our secret Weapon."  
………………………………...

"Are you ok Sister?" Yasha wiped a damp cloth over the burns on Mara's back, cleaning them carefully.

"I'll survive Yasha, Monkey Fist was right, Shego is dangerous if you threaten something she cares for, and she'll want blood now that we've taken Kim from her." Mara shook her head.

"I'm not sure we did. She was able to use Kusanagi, so it stands to reason that she could use the other treasures as well."

"And the necklace can heal, so my poison probably didn't have any effect." Mara sighed as her sister began to bandage her wounds. "Why did they call us daughters?"

"Well, they could have been trying to distract us, and hinder our abilities, but from the conversation, I'd say they were more upset at Amy and Monkey Fist for taking away the right to make the decision and raise us on their own, of course, had they done something like that, we wouldn't have been the result." Yasha finished the bandage.

Mara laughed, "No, but it makes you wonder what we missed, and they certainly didn't hold back."

"We gonna tell the boss who Kitsune really is?" Yasha pulled her sleeves up, starting to bandage her wrist where Shego had burned them.

"You heard her, she's Kitsune, whoever she was isn't important, besides, keeping that secret is the least we can do for our Mom…" Mara smiled.

"You don't like our situation anymore than I do, do you." Yasha smiled and opened the fridge in there small apartment, grabbing two cokes, she threw one to her sister.

"You mean serving as lackeys for the combined forces of evil against two women who happen to consider us daughters, and actually respected us as opponents? No, I don't like it, but not because we're fighting Kim and Shego, because we don't have the freedom to choose our path."

"So, thief or cop?" Yasha sat down.

"Neither, both, I don't know. Something exciting…" Mara laughed, "Looks like we inherited their attitudes."

"I knew that already," Yasha opened a lap-top and began searching weapon suppliers. "But it doesn't help us, we have to obey Amy and Monkey Fist, its encoded into our DNA…"

"I know. As long as that's a factor, we're forced to do as they say, not like it hasn't been fun. You looking for a new set of blades?" Mara turned her head to look at Yasha's lap-top.

"Yea, Momma-Shego took my trench knives." She flipped through a few pages and looked at several punch daggers. "I'm thinking these, the curved ones from Riddick. Have them made from the plasma filter metal again so they'll be able to combat both Kusanagi and Shego's plasma fire."

"And if Shego steals them again," Mara smiled, "At least they'll go to good use."

"That's true to. When we get back we need to start training again, we're good, but they're still twice the martial artist we are."

Mara laughed. "You're forgetting Yasha, we've only been training for real for the past two weeks, before that we were being programmed by Kim and Shego's memories and DNA encoded instincts, then speed learning in a tube."

"True, not exactly the perfect way to take on master fighters, is it? We'll be back at the base in twenty minutes…"

"Good, Amy can hit us with that injector to speed our healing."  
………………………………...

Dr. Director huddled behind a piece of rubble from the battle as Will Du came diving over it. Her stun rifle had been destroyed and she was down to the personal stun pistol. Not as much range, and much harder to aim. Not to mention getting that close to Shego's plasma or Kim's weapon, whatever that thing was, was paramount to suicide. It was lucky for them that Kim and Shego both refused to kill.

"Dr. Director, they are seriously beating us." Will ducked behind the barrier with her.

"I know William, but we have to try, we can't let them escape." She leapt around the barrier and ran toward Shego, firing the stun pistol rapidly. Shego flared her plasma, knocking the stun bolts out of the air. "Give up Shego."

Dr. Director kept firing even as a ball of blue light landed in front of her, knocking her backwards. Kim returned Kusanagi to its form as a sword and ran to Shego. "We have to get out of here Shego, the longer we fight Dr. Director and Will, not to mention the time we spent with the twins, the better chance they have of tracking us back to home."

"Have we heard from Hacker?" Shego asked as she launched a plasma sphere at Will to knock his aim off. "Or are we still waiting?"

"Actually Shego, everything is set, I've got the coordinates programmed all you have to do is get in. I've finished prepping the jet and its ready to VTOL on my command." Wade's voice came in over their earpieces.

"What about the recordings?" Kim asked, cutting a stun bolt out of the air and running toward the jet.

"Nothing I can do about it, they have it on a hardcopy, and Jim and Tim managed to get into the signal to, so everyone already knows anyway." Shego and Kim leapt into the air, sliding into the cockpit as the jet fired its thrusters and lifted into the air.

"Damn!" Dr. Director cursed as she watched the jet lift to high for them to fire at. "Did we get a tracker on it?"

"No Ma'am, and we couldn't get close enough to them to bug them, and they didn't let us anywhere near jet." Will slung his rifle onto his back.

"We're seriously in shit Will, they know our abilities, they surpass our abilities." She shook her head.

"What do we do?" Will looked at her.

"As of right now, Kim Possible, and Shego, are public enemy number one. We have warrants put out on both of them, not that it'll do any good, and we mobilize a task force to take them on." She holstered the stun pistol.

"Yes Ma'am. And the Possible family?"

"Bring them in for questioning, as well as, "Team Possible." Dr. Director sighed. "I want to know what they know about all this."  
………………………………...

Wade sat in the control room of the Kim and Shego's Parisian home, his fingers flying over keys as he worked the different variables and factors of chance into a workable solution. He had been working with the specs on Shego's plasma for a while now, trying to figure out a way to filter it through the nano-tech into a usable solution, now that Kim and Shego were on their way home, and the only tracker they had was Ron's, he knew he'd have a chance to solve the problem.

The trouble was, while the nano-bots could link into a shield against the plasma, it couldn't filter the plasma through. Since the individual nano-bots couldn't shield against the heat of a full on plasma flare, Wade had to figure out a way to either shield the individual bots, or filter the flare through a series of encoded vents in a nano-shield. The second seemed more likely, but he couldn't seem to maintain the shield integrity with the vents in place.

He started another computerized simulation with the specs from the plasma filter metal that Kim had scanned from Shego's stolen weapons. If he could get the nano-bots to mimic that structure, or better, recreate nano-bots from the same metal. Well, the possibilities were open. He smiled as he looked at the results.

"Oh, this is perfect."

* * *

Ok, not such a tight cliff hanger this time, but it does leave a couple questions... but what can I say, I wrapped up the action sequence for this part, and we're getting back into plot line stuff. So let me know what you think, and I'll be working on chapter 6. 


	6. Chapter 6

Well True Believers... here we are again... wait? That's Stan Lee... Stan? How'd you get in my narration? Oh wait no, its just me having a Stan Lee moment. Ok. Whew. Thought I was in the wrong fic for a minute there. Any who. Here we are again and its Chapter 6 up and running. Lets see, not as much action in this part. But some interesting things happen, and a peak at Ron's new attitude. Let me know what you guys think. Lord knows I love the reviews. So, since I haven't said it in a while, to all my readers, Thank you. To all my reviewers, thank you very much, and to those who have put me on alerts or favs. bows You are the reason I write... well, actually I write for my own enjoyment, but you are the people who make me glad I enjoy it. So I hope you enjoy my story.

* * *

Wade's fingers ran over the keys for the third time. He'd put Kim's sword in the scanner and was running his latest set of test on it. He shook his head as the tell tale signs of a computer crash started to appear. The readouts from the printers were showing the computerized equivalent of gibberish. A moment later his screens all went blue. He shook his head.

"Three separate test, three identical results. I can't classify the metal, the energy signature, the Beta Wave output shouldn't even exist, and from the brief points where the scan was working, it shows potential for full cognitive facility. I'm tempted to run it through an MRI but being metal… I'm not sure what the results would be when dealing with the magnets. Kim, could you retrieve the blade please? In your unique way that is…"

Kim shrugged and held her hand out. A heartbeat later the blade rested easily in her hand, a gentle blue glow surrounding it. She concentrated a moment longer and it changed shape, once again becoming her bracelet.

"So, other than the fact it's a sword, and it thinks… you know nothing about it other than what I've shown you?" Kim asked, her eyes traveling over the metal on her wrist.

"Not a thing, it defies all the laws of physics and reality that I know of. It's as if its not an actual weapon, but a manifestation of something else entirely, the "plasma fire" it emits isn't actual plasma, I can tell you that." He shakes his head and goes over his readings on that, "it's a manifestation of the energy it holds, but it merely mimics Shego's plasma, why? I can only assume because that's a form you're familiar with or subconsciously chose. Truthfully, I just don't know. And that really bugs me."

"Don't feel bad, if it weren't for the fact that it seems to be a part of me, I'm sure I'd find it odd as well. It just feels right truthfully. " Kim smiled as she heard Shego walking up the stairs. "And here comes our Emerald in her new duds."

The door leading down into Kim and Shego's room opened and she walked in. Her outfit was no longer her signature, but definitely her style. For the most part the cat suit was black, the left sleeve and right boot green. The outstanding feature though, was the flame design. They started with green flames traveling up the black left boot and around the left leg, to reach the small of her back. On her green right boot black flames licked up to where the boot stopped. On both sleeves flames of alternating color reached from wrist to elbow. The last of the flames licked down across her chest from her right shoulder. On her thighs the black steel of the trench knives rested in green sheathes.

"Well Princess? What do you think? Did our Hacker live up to our standards?" She flared her plasma, the filtering ability of the suit letting if flame up the length of her arms.

"It's not your look, but it certainly fits… what can it do Wade?" Kim grinned and walked toward her partner.

"The basics are identical to your own battle-suit. It provides a stealth field, the fiber-optic scaling ability, has a high tensile cable in the wrist gauntlet, I dampened the strength enhancement a bit due to her own increased strength and meteor powers. The filter capability of the metal in the new nano-bots also lets her control the level of her plasma, she can now encase her entire body in it. She also has claws added to her gloves as appose to your picks and tools. Her choice, she prefers the real things to my nano-tech tools. Those are carried in the pouches on her thigh holsters. I also outfitted her with a personalized charm that runs off of her plasma power and her head gear for the stealth tech wraps around but does not conceal her hair or face, it just provides a grid for the stealth field I can alter yours to fit that mold as well since you're no longer incognito, I need to refit your suit with the new nano-bots anyway."

"Nerd-speak. All in all, the suit kicks ass." Shego smiled, "Even if it doesn't amp me up in the strength department. Then again, I can already punch through steal, so I guess too much of a good thing…"

Kim wrapped her arms around the green thief, letting her fingers wander along her spine. "Depends on what that good thing is, personally I can't get enough…" She looked over at Wade. "How long will it take you to refit my suit with the new specs and an updated nano-system?"

"Hour. Half hour to reboot the systems and fix the problems you sword caused, another fifteen minutes to reprogram the suit within the system, and the last fifteen for the suit to take fully to the upgrades."

"Sparring?" Shego smiled as she read what Kim was thinking.

"No plasma, no weapons, just you and me…" Kim stripped her suit off, her sports bra and tight shorts on underneath for workout gear.

Shego slipped out of the new battle-suit as well. "Then after Short Stack over here has everything ready, we do a little powered sparring? Battle-suits and full contact?"

"I like the way you think, Shego." Kim walked toward the elevator, Shego following close behind. "Wade, give us a buzz if you pick up anything, you're still watching Team Possible's movements and their tracer signal right?"

"No problem Kim, you and Shego have fun. Ron won't make it out of Middleton Airspace before I know he's coming, as for the tracer signal, it still leads to that warehouse in Wales. I'll let you know when he's on his way so you can set up a meeting."

"Thanks Short Stack. Have fun with the hacking and cracking." Shego called back as she and Kim left.  
………………………………...

"Jim? Tim?" Dr. James Possible was confused as to why his sons were so adamant about having him home from work so early, but he knew that they wouldn't have called without reason.

"In here Dad," Jim's voice called from the kitchen, and he walked in to find His sons setting up a small video monitor and his wife looking at it just as confused as he felt.

"What's all this about?" Anne Possible asked as they seemed to finish setting up.

"Well, you see…" Jim started.

"We sort of found Kim." Tim continued.

"Kimmie-Cub?" James said, sitting down in his chair. "Where is she? When are Ron and Yori going after her? Who took her?"

"That's the thing dad, no one took her…" Jim sighed.

"We knew that from the beginning." Tim shook his head.

"The simple fact is, there is only one person." Jim.

"Namely Shego." Tim.

"Who could even come close to making Kim go anywhere." Jim

"Against her will, and even then." Tim.

"Not without a serious fight. The kind that destroys the house," Jim.

"And at least half of Middleton proper." Tim.

"The only way Kim could have disappeared the way she did, is if she did so on her own." Jim finished.

"You mean, Kim ran away?" Anne asked, her mind trying to wrap around what her sons were telling her. "Why?"

"That's what the video is for…" Tim said, "Its audio and video from a battle GJ had with Shego and Kitsune, Project codename, Team Fox Fire."

Jim turned the monitor on and the beginning of the battle showed, Kim in Shego's arms as the necklace healed her, though neither of Kim's parents knew from what. They only saw the look on both girls faces as they seemed to smile at each other. Then Dr. Director's voice as she and Will walked toward the two. It showed the full battle, from beginning to Shego and Kim's escape.

"That was Kimmie…" Anne said, her voice shaky.

"She was with that Shego woman who works for Drew." James said, his voice just confused.

"From what we can tell, Kim went rogue, she is going by the moniker Kitsune now, and appears to be Shego's…" Tim trailed off, looking at his brother.

"Well, she seems to be dating Shego." Jim blurted out.

Both parents' faces paled, they looked at their children in sheer shock, this was definitely not what Jim and Tim had been hoping for. Their parents were taking it bad, but there really was no other way to deal with the situation. They had been banking on the analytical minds of two genius parents, but that didn't take away the emotional wild card of a straight superhero daughter running away to become a lesbian thief. The Tweebs were running out of ideas.

Then the Kimmunicator went off, Jim took it and turned to a wall, whispering.

"Uh, Ron, not the best time…" he whispered to the blonde form on the screen.

"It gets worse, GJ was just here, they're getting ready to confiscate all of our equipment and run me and Yori in for questioning, not to mention sending a team after you and your parents. They claim its suspicion of aiding and abetting, I say they want to use us as a trap now that they know its Kim they're going up against. Warn your folks, but just go along with it, I repeat, do not fight them on this… we're still on their side even if they are being idiots right now. Dr. Director is just upset that her top pick for successor switched sides." Ron shook his head, "Just thought you should know."

"Thanks Ron." He cut the connection and turned to Tim and his parents. "We're about to be arrested, from what Ron said, they're on their way right now. So Relax, we haven't really done anything wrong, he seems to think they're using it as a ruse to draw Kim out."

"That's a simplistic plan for GJ don't you think?" Tim said.

"Now boys…I'm sure you're exaggerating things, GJ would never…" Anne started as a steady nock came to the door.

"Jim, Tim, breakdown the monitor, and put it away." James said, his mind kicking him to action as he stood and walked to the door. He let in Special Agent Du and two other armed GJ Field agents. When they reached the kitchen, the monitor and video had been put away.

"Agent Du, " Anne Possible smiled at him. "What can we do for you?"

"I'm sorry to say this Mrs. Possible, but I'm afraid you and your family will have to accompany us to Global Justice headquarters. You're under suspicion of aiding and abetting the concealment of known thieves and international criminals." Will Du spoke in his official monotone.

"Of course Agent Du, we'll go peacefully, we have nothing to hide." James said and gestured to his family.   
………………………………...

Gemini laughed as he watched the monitor in front of him. It was broadcast from a minute camera within a global justice interrogation room. He was staring at Ron Stoppable, the new leader of Team Possible. And none of the villains in this makeshift alliance could believe what they'd found out.

Kim Possible was Kitsune. They'd been hustled, but good. And Global Justice had just arrested Kim's family and friends to draw her out. Ron Stoppable had a weapon comparable to Kim's own Kusanagi. The icing on the cake, however, was that Kim and Shego were lovers. That was the most useable piece of information because it gave them leverage over one by using leverage over the other.

He wished he could figure out what the Stoppable boy was thinking though. He knew that look and the boy was obviously meditating as he attempted to catch the fly.

"How did the Twins first encounter go?" Gemini asked as the camera kept recording the interrogation.

"Not as well as was hoped, Kusanagi bonding to Kitsune was unexpected, as was Kitsune's true identity. They are still our best options though Gemini, so don't get anywhere near that trapdoor system." Monkey Fist said as he walked over to the computer and pulled up an image of the two fighting in the gym.

Mara's gauntlets were now enhanced with an electrical energy and a small plasma generator in Yasha's new blades emitting the same low level plasma that Drakken's thugs used in there stun sticks. They were going through routine after routine of fighting styles. They had already mastered Tai Shing Pek Kwar, and were moving through Mantis quickly.

"Round two aught to be quite the sight though. With Drakken and Dementor finally working together on something, they're really quite brilliant. Amy is also enhancing the collective henchmen with her new splicing techniques. And Killigan is a master at weapons. As long as you explain to him that they aren't all suppose to look like golf balls. " He smiled. "How is the intelligence gathering coming?"

"Perfectly, the new bugs those two created work perfectly, and it was next to nothing to place them in the headquarters. Since they're moveable it also doesn't take much creativity to avoid bug sweeps."

"Sir… We have a problem, our connection on the stoppable interrogation just cut."  
………………………………...

Sitting in a Global Justice interrogation room, Ron Stoppable balanced a small pair of blue chopsticks on his fingers. His demeanor was calm and bored, but in his mind he was fuming. He couldn't understand how Global Justice and Dr. Director could do this. Granted, Kim had been his friend, still was as far as he was concerned, but he had never given any thought to turning rogue, and never would. Kim had her own reasons for this and as much as it bugged him, she hadn't told him anything.

He put the chopsticks in the proper grip and started trying to catch the fly that was buzzing around. He'd been sitting here for a good hour now with no one around. He concentrated only on the fly and let his mind work in the background of his consciousness, a trick Master Sensei had taught him to sort out troubling situations without overloading on the stress that usually caused his buffoonish reactions.

_Ok, GJ is trying underhanded tactics to outwit the two best thieves in the world. My best friends have gone rogue and my very best friend since Pre-k is a lesbian in love with a super villain. I'm now the leader of an elite team meant to protect the world. Big step up for the Buffoon sidekick huh? Wonder if they'll remember my name now?_

He mad a quick jab at the fly, missing it by a wings flutter.

_Ok, that's the basics of what's happening, now, how to deal with it? If Global Justice is going to pull this I'm not sure I want to deal with them. On the other hand, could they catch Kim and Shego any other way? Probably not. Of course, I don't expect this to work either. What will? Direct attack is pointless, they're better than any team we could put together. Door's opening. Keep working on the fly._

"Hello Mr. Stoppable." Dr. Director came into the room.

"Hello Dr. Director." Ron flicked the chopsticks at the fly again, barely missing it.

"I want to know what you know about Kim's actions, and if you've been aiding her." Dr. Director said.

"No, you know I haven't, I was too surprised to find her gone and worked to hard on finding her for it to be an act. You have arrested me, my girlfriend, and Kim's family to try and lure her out. it's a tactic Gemini would use Betty. Maybe you are related." Ron kept his concentration on the fly, ignoring the searing looks Betty was giving him.

"Now see here Mr. Stoppable…" Dr. Director fumed.

"Call me Ron, that Mr. thing is just awkweird." He deflected the anger, still attempting to capture the fly.

The sound of Betty Director grinding her teethe could be heard easily. Her eyes were burning like hell fire and her knuckles were white on the table. She let her mind take all this in as she looked at the teen in front of her, calming attempting to catch a fly with a pair of blue chopsticks. Her mind clicked.

"Mr. Stoppable, is that the Lotus Blade in your hands?" She asked, he didn't bother to look away from his prey.

"Yes, and I wouldn't bother trying to take it, I let them when they captured us then just changed its form and summoned it back to me once I was placed in here to wait for you." He made another grab at the fly.

"Very well, " She shook her head. "This really is something my brother would do, isn't it?"

"Kidnapping an adversary's family and holding them to use against them. Oh yea. Straight outta Gemini's playbook. Big brother would be proud." Another quick flick at the fly.

"And you've been going along with it?" She shook her head.

"Figured out that Yori and I could have escaped easily?" He smiled. "I have Rufus working with the Tweebs, they're ready to break out along with their parents on my signal." he tried again for the fly, his face changing just a bit, a look of blank consideration flowing over his features.

"What do we do then Mr. Stoppable, how do we catch Fox Fire?" She slammed her fist on the table and made the fly dart in the opposite direction of the shockwave.

Ron's eyes flashed as he shot the chopsticks forward and caught the fly by its wings. His voice was serene. "You let Team Possible do its job. I don't think we can catch them, but I know for a fact we can slow them down." He flicked the chopsticks again and crushed the fly in a grinding of metal and nano-circuitry.

"And you just want us to trust you?" She asked.

"I never said you had to trust us, you just have to let us." A flash of blue light and a pop of matter changing form and Ron's fist were encased in blue leather gloves. "What choice do you have?"

"Sinking to the level of my brother… and you're right. Global Justice is better than that." She shook her head.

"You do realize of course that now Team Possible will have no further relations with GJ? That if you wish to use us for missions you go through our Mediators and since you're government, you can afford to pay for our services." Ron smiled as he stood, preparing to leave. "Oh, and someone had us bugged the whole time. That fly was a camera. I'd have your building… fumigated, if I were you."  
………………………………...

"Faster Yasha… you're suppose to be the cat." Mara ducked under the sweeping blow from the energized shivs in her sister's hands.

"Speak for yourself Mara…" the were-cat leapt over her sister's claws and kicked her in the back as she landed.

Mara rolled through the blow and came up back on her feet turning to face her opponent again. She took a stance from Mantis style and her eyes locked with her sister's.

"How's the back holding up?" Yasha asked as they circled each other.

"Took two shifts to completely heal the scarring and get full mobility back, but its fine now." She shot out with a hooked hand, attempting to catch Yasha off guard, only to have the gauntlet deflected by the glow of the black metal swing knife.

"Moms, they sure do let you know when you screw up." A blow from the shiv was blocked by her sister's wrist and a kick lanced out, knocking her backwards. She turned the momentum into a back somersault and launched onto the wall, hooking one blade into the steel to hang there in a crouch. "Then again, we do that to."

"True…" She shook her head. "So what are we gonna do?" She launched stun bolts from the gauntlets, electrical energy arching between the gloves.

"Break programming of course, the question is how?" she dodged the arching energy blast and attempted to get close to her sister, only succeeding in getting singed by the energy.

"I like these new gauntlets, it's hard to control the aim of the blast, but it's even harder to dodge." She launched another blast, this one didn't reach long enough to catch her sister, but the wide arch of the energy spoke volumes. "Still, not plasma though."

"Neither is this…" Yasha wove the knives through the air, "But it's a start and it will help us against Mom and Madre's abilities."

"Which is which again?" Mara settled out of her stance and began to take the gauntlets off, walking toward her sister who sheathed the shivs in the small of her back.

"Kim is Mom, Shego is Madre, I don't know, just the dark hair, I figured why not." Yasha smiled.

"Hey, works for me." She put an arm around her sister. "So? Lunch and then we track Team Possible to Shego and Kim?"

"Sounds good to me."  
………………………………...

"So? Dr. Director, why are we still being kept here if you no longer wish to interrogate us?" James Possible asked as he and his wife were led into one of Global Justice's many waiting rooms.

"We'll be releasing you soon enough, it however has come to our attention that someone had our building bugged and there fore now knows who Kitsune is. If they were looking to get back at her, or manipulate her in anyway, you'd be the prime target to do so. However we've already released Team Possible and we have them in search of Kitsune and Shego as well as refitting your home for security purposes." She shook her head. "And Mr. And Mrs. Possible, I am truly sorry for my actions. I was upset and I let my emotions override my judgment and morals. I should never have arrested you."

"You're forgiven Dr. Director, of course. We understand." Anne Possible smiled and hugged the law enforcement officer.

"Umm… Mrs. Possible, this is highly unprofessional." Dr. Director said.

"So get used to it." Anne said as she released the woman.

"Betty, we've been friends ever since you started recruiting Kim, we understand how you feel. We just found out our daughter is a thief, lesbian, and international criminal." James said. "It's why we didn't get angry when you over reacted."

"Thanks James, Anne. I just wish I knew what to do now." Betty shook her head.

"Well, I'd say you work on rebuilding the connection you lost with Team Possible, and building your own team with Shego and Kim in mind." Anne said.

The Director of Global Justice smiled and contacted Will Du. "Agent Du, I have a plan. As of right now, all information on any threats of Alpha Priority are to be referred immediately to Team Possible, with full disclosure. Keep Team Impossible on payroll, but inform them and Team Possible that they are now under the direct orders of Ron Stoppable until told otherwise. Global Justice is going into rebuilding, and recruiting."

"Can I ask who these new recruits are to be?" Will's voice came over the communicator.

"Well Mr. Du, I hate to say it, but GJ is going to the cheerleaders."  
………………………………...

In the gym of Kim and Shego's home the two martial artist were in the heat of a hot sparring session. Sweat beaded on their skin as they fought, throwing taunts back and forth.

"You're getting slower Princess. Tired?" Shego spun a back fist at Kim's head. She smiled as all she felt was the brush of red hair as her lover ducked and tried to counter with an uppercut.

"Not at all. Just lulling you into a false sense of security." The uppercut missed, but just barely, and Kim smiled wildly at her sparring partner.

Shego leapt over her partners head and kicked at her back, only to miss as Kim slipped into Capoeira and spun into ducking sweep at Shego's landing legs. The sweep missed as Shego rolled immediately after the kick, avoiding Kim's counter. Kim came back up immediately slipping into the style's dance like movements.

"Aww, Princess, if you wanted to dance, all you had to do was ask." Shego laughed and leapt into a high kick, trying to decapitate Kim, who was already cart wheeling into a series of kicks and flips. Shego came at her, trading her more traditional style for the sweeping claw attacks that her razor sharp nails provided.

Kim ducked the first few blows, but hissed as a swipe lanced across her abdomen… "Mmm…Playing rough lover?" Kim grabbed Shego's wrist and the two started to wrestle. The sparring quickly turned from conflict to kissing.

As they stopped rolling, Shego had Kim pinned under her and was kissing her hungrily. Her hands snaked up Kim's stomach and played nails lightly over the scratches there.

"Kim. Shego…oh…oh…sorry." The monitor cut almost as soon as Wade looked up to see them.

"Damn." Kim said, looking up at her green skinned love.

"You said it Pumpkin." The stood up and walked over to the communication wall, pressing a button to let Wade know all was clear.

"Guys, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to see you…" Wade started.

"Relax Shorty. We were still dressed, and just getting started. No harm, no foul. Now why'd you call in the first place."

"Well, Ron and Yori are on there way to the warehouse you set up, and they are being trailed by a second smaller craft, traveling in high altitude stealth mode. I think its your little girls coming to play." Wade said, adjusting his collar.

"A little hot Wade?" Kim said, catching the movement. "Is my suit ready?"

"And waiting Kim." Wade pressed a button and a panel near the monitor opened, both suits folded and waiting for them.

"Oh… Short Stack, you are the best." Shego pulled both suits out and tossed Kim's to her.

"Shego, if you're gonna say it. Say it right." She turned to Wade. "You rock Wade."

"Yea, yea, Whatever." Shego waved it off and started to slip on her new suit. "Just wish I had time to test it out before we put it through its paces."

"Don't worry lover. I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to workout when we get back." Kim wiggled her eyebrows.

"I've corrupted you something awful haven't I princess?" Shego grinned.

"Let's go Shego. We don't want to keep our friends and family waiting." Kim walked out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, here it is, chapter 7. Hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Cant wait for the reviews... speaking of which, thank you for the ones you've left me, but I'd love to hear more. So, just in case anyone hasn't figured it out yet. I own nothing but the plot, Mara, and Yasha. I am making no money off of this and am merely writing for the pure joy of it and to hear what people think. So, Disney, PLEASE DON'T SUE. I can't afford it.

* * *

Ron stalked slowly through the warehouse. He and Yori had split up upon entering because they had no way of telling where in the place Shego and Kim would be. So far, all he'd come across was abandoned equipment and boxes of unidentifiable items and components. He pulled the Kimmunicator from his hip and hit the quick call button, the Tweebs' faces immediately appearing on the screen.

"What is it Ron?" Jim said as Tim worked at another computer screen.

"I've got a bad feeling about this guys…" Ron said, then looked down to the pocket his suit had, Rufus's head poking out and the small mole-rat nodding his agreement. "We both do."

"Don't know what to tell ya Ron. The only thing our scans show is the tracker signal coming from somewhere in the building, the security specs look lax, but this is Kim and Shego we're talking about, and Wade's computer skills. We can give him a run for his money, but he still basically blows our doors off." Jim shook his head, as he looked over at Tim's screen.

"It's an uphill battle just finding his systems, let alone cracking them. I've busted past two of his barriers in my life. Both times, because he was distracted at a crucial point by a call from Kim. And that's when he was training us." Tim said.

"Now that he's working against us… Well, we're good Ron-Man, but we're not that good." Jim shook his head again and looked back to Ron.

"Understood guys, no one is Wade level." Ron looked around, then down at Rufus. "Hear anything buddy?"

"Na ah." Rufus shook his head, "Spooky…" then shivered.

"Yea. I know, " Ron turned back, "All right guys, we'll check in later." He killed the connection and replaced the Kimmunicator on his hip, drawing the Lotus Blade.

"Worried?" Kim's voice came from near by.

"Just a little unsure KP…wait… Kim… How long have you been trailing me?" Ron turned to look at his friend and now enemy.

"Oh, just a few minutes now. Wanted to make sure you were in the right spot before I came out to play. Hey Rufus, how ya doing buddy?" Kim waved at the mole-rat, his head sticking out of the pouch on Ron's belt.

"Kim" Rufus squeaked and waved.

"KP, what is going on? Brainwashing? Moodulator? Attitudinator? Come on KP? Give me something…" Ron was grasping at straw now, he knew that.

"Sorry Ron, I really am, but the fact is, Shego and I love each other. We know she'll never be allowed out of jail if she turns herself in, so we decided to be together this way. Two very skilled thieves, living it up and having our way with the world. We aren't going to take over the world, so you really don't have much to worry about." Kim smiled at him.

"You know we're going to have to come after you then?" Ron shook his head as he fell into a steady stance, Lotus Blade held centered in front of his body.

"I know Ron, I don't hold it against you. I just hope you realize we're still friends… All right?" Kim smiled as she took the bracelet she was wearing off, and transformed it back into Kusanagi, taking her stance easily, the blade held parallel to the ground over her head, free hand out in front of her.

"Since Pre-K KP… doesn't mean I'll let you get away with this though." he shot forward, bringing the Lotus Blade into a quick arc. Kim avoided the blow instead of blocking and brought Kusanagi into a spinning blow. Ron blocked and leapt back. "Anything else while we settle this?"

"Well, you could deliver a message to my parents." She came in stabbing Kusanagi at Ron with quick short movements, forcing him to backpedal as he blocked.

"Whoa! Kim if this is how you treat friends, I don't wanna see what you do to enemies now." Ron ducked and tried to disarm her with a uppercut blow. "What do you want me to tell the rents?"

Kim used the boost of the suit to send her over Ron's head and land behind him, swinging the blade back to catch him unguarded only to find him gone. She turned as he came out of a roll and turned back to her.

"You've gotten a lot better. Tell Mom I'm sorry, but I had to follow my heart. Tell Dad…well, tell Dad he didn't want me chasing boys…and I love them both." She readied the blade again, and charged him, swinging in wide. Ron blocked only to have his blade meet air as Kusanagi changed shape with an audible pop. As he registered that, Kim's now metal incased fist connected with his chin, sending him backwards. She followed up with a spin kick, changing the blade again into a staff, which she brought into his gut.

"Oof… Kim… You're good…" He shook his head thankful the battle suit had taken most of the impacts and clearing his head from the steel laced punch. He converted his own blade into a staff as well. "Quarter staffs? First to be knocked from the catwalk loses?"

Kim spun her staff for a few minutes and examined the catwalk, "Sounds good to me… but I warn you Ron. I won't hold back."

"I wouldn't expect you to Kim." Ron curled his arm around the staff and held it off to the side his other hand forward in a standard stance.

Kim took a more aggressive stance, both hands on the staff in preparation to strike, the staff forward so that she could meet any attack with one of her own. Her eyes locked with Ron's and she advanced, surprised his stance allowed him to move fast enough to block her first overhead blow, she rebounded off the block, reversing the staff's direction into an uppercut strike. Ron batted it aside with the base of his own and came in at an angle.

Kim's eyes caught the movement out of the corner of her eye and ducked under it, realizing too late that the catwalk kept her from swinging from this position. She compensated by jabbing the staff forward like a spear. Ron turned his body to the side, swinging the his own staff down now that she couldn't block.

"Nice try Ron." Kim used the suit again, leaping backward as the staff in Ron's hands connected with the catwalk. She came back to her feet again and returned the staff into a ready grip. "But not quite good enough."

"Yori's been training me a bit, and a little dream training from Master Sensei." Ron spun his staff over his head.

"Ninja Ron…I'm impressed." She launched forward, jabbing the staff like a spear to throw Ron off balance. "Too bad I've been fighting ninjas since I was in braces."

Ron blocked sporadically, a few blows managing to make there way through, but he didn't falter as he came in with his own attack. The blows he rained down hard and fast but only connecting superficially as she blocked and dodged, body twisting and curling around the blows. Her staff lanced out one more time, shoved between Ron's legs and knocking his feet out from under him.

As Ron went down he turned it into a roll, using it to gain some distance. "Damn Kim, if you're this good, why never use weapons before?"

"Easy Ron, good guys don't usually need a means of hurting someone, now I don't have those restrictions." She came in hard again and forced Ron to back peddle farther. "For example, I still refuse to kill, but that doesn't mean I can't intentionally break some bones and bust some heads…" She brought the staff flying in at Ron's head.

"Holy…" Ron ducked faster than he should have losing his footing and falling to the floor. Kim smiled as she brought the base of her staff to his throat, holding it there. "Brutal KP… truly brutal."

"How are the Tweebs doing as tech support?" She removed the staff from Ron's throat and walked back a bit.

Ron rolled back and then came leaping to his feet in classic ninja fashion. "They're not as good as Wade, then again, who is. How did you convince him to come with you?"

"Ron, Wade is a hacker, half the stuff he did, whether he gained from it or not, wasn't exactly legal… " Kim smiled, "Neither are half the materials the Tweebs used in there rockets and experiments for that matter. He wasn't helping save the world, he was helping me do what I did. That's all he's doing now, though admittedly, to a bit lesser extent." She spun her staff a bit.

"Lesser? Why?" Ron readied his staff as well.

"Where's the fun if the buildings already unlocked?" Kim grinned like a devil. "Round two?"

"GO!" Ron yelled and attacked first this time, sending hammer like blows down on his friend, her staff moving as if it knew where the blows where coming from before he did.

"Not bad Ron…" Kim knocked his staff back again, leaving him open for the first blow against his ribs. "But I'm better." She came in with her own series of blows, Ron's broken stance only able to block two of the six rapid fire blows.

"That hurt…" Ron shook it off, the suit absorbing most of the impact, but Kim's own boosted strength more than enough to make him feel the strikes. "While I'm thinking of it, what's the plan anyway? Why the Crown Jewels? I mean, one set, sure, but all the ones you took?"

"Well, originally it was just a minor thing, we just wanted to prove we were the best… we still plan to give most of them back. We're keeping the Three Sacred Treasures though. Mostly cause now that we've proven it can be done, we don't trust anyone else with them. Though I don't think Kusanagi would go back now that it has found its owner."

"Probably true… wait… did you just refer to Kusanagi as if it were alive?" Ron came in again trying to by pass Kim's guard and only managing a single glancing blow to her shoulder.

Kim took the blow to the shoulder, turning with it and jabbing her own staff at his ankle to throw him off balance again. "That's right, don't know about the Lotus Blade, but Kusanagi thinks… and that's not all it does either."

Ron stepped over the blow, brining his foot down to lock her staff in place as he placed his own at her throat this time. "Oh? Do tell?"

"Ok, but you asked for it." Kim said, then smiled wickedly as she engulfed Kusanagi in blazing blue flames. The flames engulfing his foot caused Ron to jump back again. Kim's smile grew wider as she saw her opening. She launched a fireball at him striking Ron in the chest. The force of the blow sent Ron flying and over the catwalk.

"Holy!" The Lotus Blade in Ron's hand quickly changed and hooked onto the catwalk, the chain wrapping around his wrist. "That's not fair Kim!"

Kim smirked as she looked down at him hanging there. "Ron… I'm a villain now…" She unhooked the Lotus Blade, letting him fall the rest of the way to the floor.

"You just threw Ron over a catwalk?" Wade's voice in her ear.

"Yep." Kim smiled, "He'll be fine, might knock him out, but the suit will absorb the greater part of the impact and it wasn't that far to the bottom. He knows we're still friends, even if we are on opposite sides now, and he'll tell Mom and Dad I said goodbye. Any idea how Shego is doing?"

"Well, she found one of your Daughters." Wade laughed in her ear a bit.

"Oh…sounds like fun." Kim shook her head. "When she gets done, tell her to meet me at the jet." Kim started to walk back along the catwalk.  
………………………………...

"You planning to follow me much longer Madre?" Mara smiled as she stopped in a spacious part of the warehouse.

"Not really, I guess this is far enough." Shego disengaged her suits cloaking field and stepped out of the shadows. "Like the new duds?"

"Fancy… nice flames, Nerdlinger build you a crutch?" The smirk on Mara's face told the story behind that comment.

"Ouch… that hurt. Though actually, the suit doesn't augment my abilities as much as you'd think. Heck, the only reason he was able to build it is because of you and your sister." Shego drew the trench knives, holding them back fisted. "The metal in these knives is what the nano-bots are made of."

"You mean if we hadn't fought you, you wouldn't have the new look?" Mara shook her head. "Well Gemini aught to be pissed by that."

"Gemini?" Shego tilted her head, "So it's not just Monkey Boy and Fat Chick, it's the whole crew? Did they bust Drakken out?"

"Yea, he's annoying you know…how did you ever stand him?" Mara started to flex her claws and stand ready.

"I got to see Kim." Shego fell into her stance as well. "Sure you wanna do this? I mean, you can't like working for those idiots."

"We don't… unfortunately, we have no choice." Mara attacked, swiping at Shego with electrified claws.

"Whoa! Shock claws, I'm impressed Pup." Shego dodged her attacks quickly, body turning and ducking to stay away from the electrical current. "And what do you mean no choice?" Her foot launches out and connects with Mara's stomach, sending the hybrid backwards. "Wait a minute, DNAmy and Drakken, genetic mind control?"

"Technically, it's… how did they put it?" Mara rushed in again, claws once again sparking with electrical current only to be blocked by Shego's plasma encased knives, "Gene encoded compliance control. Free will, but we have to follow orders. Kinda sucks."

"I'll say, always hated mind control…" Shego drove her plasma bathed knuckles into Mara's gut, knocking the wind out of her, then spun into a kick, sending her tumbling forward as Shego moved behind her.

"Good shot Mother." Mara rolled through the kick and came up, arching the electricity off her gloves to send out waves of power. "But try and dodge my lightning!"

Shego leapt back out of range and launched a plasma ball at her, the plasma and electricity meeting in a brilliant flash of green light. Both women turned there heads to avoid the flash.

"DAMN GIRL!" Shego cursed as she blinked the spots from her eyes, "Remind me to do that less."

"Same here, you're not bad, old woman." Mara started to stalk toward her again.

"I'm not that old… I figure… four years past your current physical age, though truthfully, you can't be more than a couple months. Your skill is remarkable, your style flawed only because it was taught in a tube, not by a master. Though, most of it's just natural claw techniques…" Shego grinned and put her knives away, hooking her fingers into claws as her battle-suit let the nano claws extend into razor edged talons.

"Well, looks like we'll see just who the animal is." Mara smiled wide.

They launched at each other, claws flashing and cutting the air. Steel talons met nano blades and sparks flew as plasma met electricity. It wasn't long before Mara realized her disadvantage quickly though. Shego's suit was nano technology and quickly healed and covered any attacks that got through her brutal defenses. Mara on the other hand wore only the basic gi of a monkey ninja and was starting to bleed in several spots, her clothes cut away from pale flesh and starting to hang in shreds.

"Enough." Mara leapt back, holding a shallow scratch across her shoulder. "Your suit gives you an edge."

"Well, doy!" Shego hit the flat of her palm against her forehead, "Self healing nano-technology and medical nano-bots against slicing claws, hmm, yep, definite advantage."

"You didn't intend to play fair did ya?" Mara shook her head, "Of course not, doy, you're a villain, I'm a villain, we should both be cheating."

"Actually, I just wanted to ware you out enough for a friendly chat." Shego grinned. "Did it work?"

"Not by a long shot." She launched her lightning strike again, trying to catch Shego off guard. The lightning arched and struck, rebounding back off the boxes and equipment in the warehouse as Shego leapt and moved to avoid the bright current.

"Not gonna catch me with that little girl." Shego launched a few low level plasma balls to draw the current without recreating the blinding explosion from earlier. "I've been dodging Drakken's handiwork for years."

"Just buying time to lick my wounds Madre, not exactly human remember? My body heals faster than yours." She split her hands, letting the current die for a moment. "And I'm ready for round two."

"Oh… my little girl definitely knows how to play dirty and bide her time. I'm so proud." Shego threw a higher level plasma ball right at Mara, "But so do I!"

Mara flew backward as the blast struck her dead in the chest, knocking her into a box. Shego leapt down toward her while she was dazed and used a grapple wire from her gauntlet to quickly tie her up, making sure the electrical charged gauntlets were tangled tightly in the wire.

"There now, we should be able to talk a bit, before you break free of that, and I wouldn't use your electrical charge, if you do it'll send the current coursing right through you." Shego sat down a few feet away and looked at her, taking nail file from her pouch and starting to file her nails through the suit.

Mara struggled with the cable, trying to get her claws into the wire but unsuccessful at every angle. "Ok, so what did you have in mind for this mother daughter chat?"

"Just a few questions and answers, wondering why you tried to kill Kimmie last time we fought, wondering what your plans are, thinking about ways to bust you free of those idiots with the genetic tampering." Shego rattled off, an almost bored voice despite her intense interest.

"Well…" She grunted and continued to work the cable, "The reason I tried to kill Mom, is because I was ordered to, my instructions were to do whatever was necessary to gain Kusanagi, and when she hurt Yasha, even superficially, my rage took over in my animal form.."

"Which you can't shift into now, because it would just make the cable tighter…" Shego smirked.

"Right… you had your tech-head research us?" Mara asked almost a bit insulted.

"Not really, he did it on his own from the footage of the battle, and the blood left on the weapons." She smiled "We'd have had him do it anyway, and that wire is strong enough to hold even your shifted form, and in the way it's tied now, shifting would only wound you."

"What were the other questions?" She smiled as she felt one strand start to loosen, only to wince as it pulled another tighter.

"Your plans?" Shego tilted her head, a curious look crossing her face, "Yours and the collective goofs, I know they're different, you guys are Kimmie and my kids, you've gotta be smarter than them."

"Oh…much…" she managed to loosen one hand, "They want the treasures… they think that if they can claim them they can take them from Kim." She winced again as a second pull retied her hand. "Grrr…Yasha and I just want to get the hell away from them and figure out what we wanna do… unfortunately, it's against our genetic programming…"

"Hmm, that sucks, and since you have free will, you don't have to tell them this unless they specifically ask. At least that's in your favor." Shego smiled. "You're almost out, aren't you?"

"Working on it…" She grunted as she got her hand free again and started working on the cable with her claws "As for breaking us free of the controls… it's genetically encoded, you'd need a genetics genius, and have to find a way to rewrite our entire genetic code without breaking us down into component genes."

"Geneticist, geneticist… well, I'll think about it…for now…take a nap." Shego put her hand to Mara head and flared her plasma, knocking her out for a bit.

"Not bad… Kim's waiting for you back at the jet. She pretty much did the same to Ron. Any idea how we can free them?" Wade's voice in her ear.

"None. You're the genius though, this should be right up your alley." Shego deadpanned as she started to leave, her cloak sliding back into place.

"Not really, I'm computers and tech, not genetics… I can do the scans, but that's about it. Can start searching for geneticist though if you want." Wade offered.

"Thanks Shorty, that'd be helpful. See you when we get back… oh? What about Yasha and Yori? Did they meet or manage to avoid each other?" Shego asked.

"So far, they've avoided each other, but they seem to be heading on a collision course at the moment." Wade sighed.

"Keep an eye on them, Kim and I'll wait at the jet till this is resolved. Just in case things get outta hand." Shego chuckled.

"Probably a good idea."  
………………………………...

Yori walked around the corner of a box carefully, her ears trying to pick up the slightest sound from the area. She'd heard what sounded like battle and explosions earlier, but they were on the other side of the ware house. She hoped Ron was alright. He was suppose to patrol that area. She was about to move around another box when she felt it. Someone was nearby. And they weren't friendly.

Yori drew her fans, quietly opening the steel blades, she closed her eyes, trying to pick up the footfalls of her anonymous opponent. Nothing. No sound, barely a hint of her breathing. Just the sensation of an enemy nearby.

_Ninja chi. Sensei-sama, may your spirit be with me._

Yori centered her mind and soul, breathing in and expelling her fears as she prepared herself, attempting to sense her opponents presence through her chi.

_There!_

Yori leapt over the boxes and came down on the other side, fans flashing as she caught sight of her opponent. Ancestral steel met modern alloy, sparks bursting off both as Yori's fans sliced down along Yasha's swing knives.

"You are fast…" Yori leapt back to gain some distance, "But your training seems stunted."

"Yea, well you're not bad yourself Sweet Thang." Yasha circled away from the boxes to allow for a better mobility.

"I am Yori, trained by Yamanouchi," Yori bowed, fans still at the ready and eyes on Yasha.

"Yasha, trained by Monkey Fist in the way of ninja, taught Mantis and Claw styles by the memories of Kim Possible and Shego. Self trained in the art of blades." Yasha nodded her head slightly.

"Trained by there memories?" Yori's eyes continued to take in her opponent's stance, searching for any sign of flaw or weakness.

"Cloned and taught in tube, minor training outside to allow for a complete understanding of the Ninjutsu. " Yasha watched Yori's eyes, knowing the kunoichi was examining her stance for weakness.

"Ah…that would explain the reason you did not sense me till I was attacking." Yori smiled, seeing the opening she was waiting for she leapt forward and used her fans to bat the shivs aside, turning in mid strike to launch a kick at Yasha's chest.

The hybrid clone fell back, turning the blow into momentum for a back flip and coming up in a crouched stance, shivs held out to her sides and eyes back on Yori. She clicked the controls in the hilt and smiled as the purple energy surrounded the blade. "Not bad…but can you do it again?"

The launched at each other, Yori spinning and dancing, using the fans block and deflect rather than attack, launching powerful kicks at choice openings. Yasha was all offense, curved blades flashing and trying to cut through Yori's defenses.

Yasha's blades managed a moment's opening, causing the ninja to leap backwards, avoiding the strike, she closed one fan and stabbed it into a box, hanging there as she looked down at Yasha.

"If you are a composite of Kim and Shego, surely you could easily defeat Monkey Fist… why work for him?" Yori asked as she leapt forward again, fan opening to attack.

"Not my choice. My sister and I are genetically bound to obey him." Yasha blocked the blow of the fans only to receive a kick to the back of her knee. "Damnit you're fast."

Yori smiled, "Thank you for the complement Yasha-san." Yori launched another volley of kicks and superficial strikes with the fans. "But flattery will not make me hold back."

"Wouldn't…" Yasha grunted as she took another blow to the stomach, "Ask you to." She punched forward with the swing knives, hissing in frustration as Yori moved at the last second to avoid the blow, then brought her knee up to block a kick that the kunoichi aimed at her stomach.

"Now, what do you mean genetically bound?" Yori asked, spinning around Yasha to kick her in the back of the head, missing as she rolled forward.

"I mean, we were cloned and programmed to obey his orders. We don't have any choice in the matter. My sister and I are stuck obeying him, DNAmy, and the rest of that menagerie of villainy, until they die, we do, or someone breaks the genetic code."

"Ah, I see Fiske-san and his acquaintances are up to their dishonorable tricks. Do you wish to be free?" Yori asked, facing Yasha again.

"Wouldn't you?" Yasha came in again, knives flashing faster in her frustration and rage. Still the ninja avoided the blows. "Why can't I hit you?"

"You strike with rage and anger, your chi is not centered, and therefore, you attacks are obvious to one trained by Master Sensei." Yori back flipped and kicked Yasha under the chin.

"Grrr…" Yasha stepped back and looked at her. "Centered huh?" She closed her eyes and breathed slowly through her nose, letting her mind clear, then her eyes opened with a crystal clear determination. "Lets try this again…" She bowed slowly.

"With pleasure Yasha-san." Yori bowed.

They came at each other, knives and fans batting at each other quickly, kicks blocked again and again. They fought as mirror images of each other. Yori would block a knife blow only to be kicked by Yasha's more powerful legs. Yasha would avoid a kick only to have her counter strike blocked by one of Yori's fans. Soon both women faced each other panting heavily.

"Quick break?" Yasha asked.

"Of course." Yori nodded slowly.

They bowed and started to walk slowly around each other, "Thank you for that tip, Yori. It is something I should have seen, but because of my…sensei…" She said the word grudgingly, "It is not a lesson I learned."

"Lord Monkey Fist is… not the teacher many would choose." Yori stated simply as both fighters caught their breath. "Ready?"

"Of course." Both combatants bowed as they went at each other anew.

This time the battle was just as intense, but with Yori once again finding the minute weaknesses in Yasha's form.

"You are good Yasha-san, but not on level with Kim-san or Shego-san, the fault however lies with…" Yori closed her fans around the blades, twisting them to disarm her, and launching several kicks at her head, "your sensei's training."

Yasha discarded her blades and rolled back to avoid the kicks, "You are right, in a fair fight, I don't seem to be able to beat you. However…" Yasha began to shift, fur rippling across her skin and fingers curling as claws appeared.

"Oh my…" Yori shook her head. "While impressive, it will still be my honor to defeat you today."

"Not likely Sweetie." She leapt at Yori, her speed doubled by the transformation as she tried to disembowel the kunoichi.

Yori danced around the slicing blows, her fans back open now and slicing at fur and flesh. The first blows were superficial in an attempt to back the beast off. "What are you?"

"Your worst nightmare Sexy… A ninja beast with poison claws." Yasha sliced Yori's shoulder with dripping claws.

"Ngh…" Yori stepped back. "Ouch… but you'll have to do better than that." Yori shook her head to clear the venom's effects.

"Not when that venom finishes pouring through your system…" She attacked again, slicing at Yori's abdomen.

"Yes, but if I defeat you first my injury will be meaningless." Yori's fan's sliced double lines across Yasha's stomach, cutting the top of her gi open.

The hybrid back peddled and Yori pressed her advantage. Spinning fans blocked any attack and kicking feet launched themselves at joints and wounds, attempting to weaken the beast before her. Yori's attacks aimed with years of practice to weaken and disable her opponent. "Your mistake this time, "She leapt into the air, landing a direct kick to Yasha's face. "Is attempting to compensate for training with speed and power. If you free yourself of your leash, feel free to seek me out. I will introduce you to my sensei."

"You'd do that?" Yasha fell back, leaning against a box as her body returned to normal.

"Yes, Yasha-san, it would be an honor to call you, imoutosan. For now however, I must leave you. " Yori threw a smoke bomb, vanishing as the smoke cleared.

"She'd call me a sister as well? Well, I hope Mara had some luck to." Yasha shook her head and walked off.  
………………………………...

Yori watched the hybrid leave from a nearby hiding space, pulling a vial from her pouch, drinking it to expel the poison in her system. "It was an honor Yasha-san, I hope you think of my offer when you find a way to freedom."

"Who was she?" Ron asked as he came up beside her quietly.

"The villains' attempt to counter Kim and Shego, she and her sister are not happy with their forced servitude either." Yori answered.

"Isn't that vial your ninja anti-venom?" He looked at her worried.

"Yes, luckily we are trained to resist poisons at Yamanouchi." Yori smiled, "Do not worry Ron-kun, I will be fine, as you knew when you sent me off on my own. And you? Did you find anything?"

"Kim kicked my butt, aint that right buddy?" He looked down and Rufus rubbed his head.

"Cheater!" He squeaked.

"Cheater?" Yori asked.

"She launched me over a catwalk with a fireball and then unhooked my anchor so I fell to the floor. I woke up and came to find you." Ron tilted his head to reveal the bump that knocked him out.

"Ah, so it is true, Kim has fallen to the side of evil?" Yori shook her head.

"Not so much evil, as in love with Shego and therefore doing what she must to stay with her. The good news is they plan to give the jewels back, with the exception of the Japanese's Three Sacred Treasures. By rights, they belong to her now anyway." Ron sighed. "Lets go home Yor. I want a nap."

"Hai, Ron-kun, lets." She took his hand and they left.


	8. Chapter 8

No waiting, notes at the end. Go ahead and read.

* * *

Ron sat at the computer in the converted lair/headquarters of Team Possible. The newest members, Team Impossible, were in the gym training to work under the command of Jim and Tim. In the mean time he was going over the myriad of data that had been accumulated since their battle in the warehouse.

In the truest sense of the word, it had been a setup, but at least it wasn't the type of trap that one of the other villains would have set up. The intent had been to talk to them, not harm them. He still wondered if the arrival of the "clone" Yori fought was part of their plan or had been an outside force that just happened to be there. He couldn't be sure, but the ninja had claimed to be trained by Monkey Fist, so he doubted she was working with Kim and Shego.

He just wished he could get a lead on where they were. He had put calls in to every favor he could. Yori had Yamanouchi's best tracker ninja looking for them. Jim and Tim were searching the net for any sign of Wade. He'd even put a tap on every villain he could track, which is how he knew that it wasn't just Monkey Fist after Kusanagi and the Treasures, but WEE, Drakken, DNAmy, Dementor, and Killigan to.

The trouble though was that no one could get any line on Kim and Shego themselves. They were suspected of a few thefts of art and some ancient jewelry, but nothing concrete and no one had any leads on the thefts. The only reason they were suspected is because the thefts were done so well. No prints, no alarms set off, just there one second, gone the next.

He let the computer system play out another lead. Nothing. He checked the satellite facial recognition systems. Nothing. He really hadn't expected that to work. The satellites were essentially scanning the face of everyone that passed through their sensors for the preset parameters. That was the entire world population. Even if they did manage to find them, it'd be days, weeks, or even months. This was of course assuming they didn't wear a disguise in public, which was likely.

Then again, there was always the chance that Wade had already seen the satellites and was filtering them out. He looked at the file they had on Wade. According to GJ even when he was fighting crime Wade was listed as a threat level 2 hacker. Since he's switched sides, he's now classified Alpha Level Super Villain. Ron smiled as he read that. His friends were the most dangerous people on the planet. They'd be able to take over the world if they truly wanted. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

There were so many things to consider, but at least he had a plan of action for the time being. Retraining and refitting Team Impossible into a new force would take time. As would finding and capturing Kim and Shego. On the other hand, the latest group villain team up could be mopped up at his leisure. Preferably before they figured out the total sum of their abilities.

"Yori? Have we still got Master Sensei's permission to borrow a ninja squad or two when we need them?" Ron asked over his shoulder, knowing his ninja girlfriend would be there.

Yori stepped out of the shadows. "Yes, Ron-Kun, but might I ask why you bring this up? We have not found Kim-San or Shego-San yet."

"No, but Drakken, Monkey Fist, Dementor, DNAmy, Duff Killigan, and Gemini are working together. They all also have outstanding warrants. We arrest them all now and we can concentrate on the more important things rather than waiting for them to strike and diverting our attention." Ron shrugged.

"Sound thinking honorable Ron-Kun, it will of course be your honor to make the request to Master Sensei." Yori put her arms around his shoulders.

"And it will be your honor Yori, to lead the first strike force while I sneak in and capture our main objectives?" Ron smiled.

"With pleasure Koishii." Yori kissed his cheek.  
………………………………...

"What do you mean we've lost all track of them?" Gemini asked his agents.

"I mean that the team known as Fire Fox has gone to ground. They have completely vanished. All we know of them is what was last reported by Monkey Fist and DNAmy's creations. They don't seem to be concerned about our efforts though, since no one seems to be hacking or blocking our attempts. However, we don't seem to be close either, so that could be why…" the WEE agent looked worried.

"I see…" Gemini pushed a button on his chair and the agent fell through the floor never to be seen again. "Agent Sigma!"

"Yes, my leader?" The Agent looked up, his face worried.

"You've been promoted to Agent Rho, now see what you can find for me." Gemini stated and dismissed him.

"You know, Gemini, if you keep killing off agents, you'll never be able to replace them all." Monkey Fist came into the control center.

"Honestly it just makes me feel better." Gemini stated. "And there are countless agents out there really, it's just a matter of finding them and training them. Most of my current agents started as petty thieves."

"Ah. I see." Monkey Fist sighed, "Probably for the best, just don't send any of my monkey ninjas down those chutes, they are loyal and I trust them. The same goes for Yasha and Mara, they are too valuable to replace, though their latest battle has made me see that I should have trained them better, more personally than rely on the genetic training from the tube."

"Admitting a mistake Fiske?" Gemini seemed shocked.

"We all must from time to time Gemini. Shall we retire to the meeting room? The others are waiting and have various reports to give."

"Probably for the best." Gemini stood and followed Monkey Fist down the hall and to the meeting room that had been set up for the private conversations of their little collective.

When the doors opened only DNAmy looked up, Killigan, Dementor, and Drakken were pouring over a page of blueprints and electrical schematics. The three seemed intent on the plans so he and Monkey Fist walked over to Amy.

"What is it?" the simian ninja asked.

"Not sure, a weapon designed to combat Shego somehow, though how and what I've no idea." DNAmy said.

"How are our Daughters?" Monkey Fist asked.

"Oh, they're training hard, trying to better themselves again so that they can take on the likes of Team Possible." DNAmy looked a little worried.

"That's good. We need them at their full capability." Gemini said.

"This is true, however, they've locked themselves in one of the training facilities and secured the door." She sighed, "I heard explosions and crashing equipment, I think they're letting off steam for their recent frustrations."

"Sounds about right for the spawn of Shego." Drakken spoke up, "That woman destroyed almost as many of my laboratories as Kim Possible. And now you've put the two of them in one body and cloned it. I don't know what you two were thinking…"

"Ay, the lassies were bad enough separate, and now you have them in that form?" Killigan added his two cents.

"It's simple really, they're completely obedient to us, therefore we can trust them, they have to be, or else their cell structure would destroy them." Monkey Fist said.

"An ingenious control Fraulein Hall, is it the same you use on all of your creations?" Dementor asked.

"Oh yes, though this is the first time I've used it on sentient life as appose to the cuddle buddies I enjoy so much." Amy smiled.

"Yes, I just wish there were a way to implement it on Shego and Kim Possible themselves. Those two completely under our control would be…" Monkey Fist shook his head.

"Agreed, it's a dream worth aspiring to, but we must come up with a way to track them first. They have completely vanished off the radar." Gemini said, his metal fist slamming down on the conference table.

"Relax Lad, we have teams in all parts of the globe searching for them. We'll find them eventually. What we should do is go after the Seniors, I'm sure that old man knows how to get a hold of them, they stayed on his island after all." Killigan nodded sagely.

"True, but doing that would cause a rift in the villain community. We'd be the outcast then and could no longer count on the honor code that keeps our secrets." Monkey Fist let his head fall back.

"So what do we do?" Drakken asked.

"We stay the course, continue to use the abilities at our disposal. We train our troops and in the mean time, we continue trying to take over the world. While Kim Possible and Shego may have been able to combat our abilities, they are no longer saving the world." Gemini grinned, "And do we really believe that her former sidekick and his girlfriend are at their level?"

"Ha!" Drakken shook his head, "I'm amazed the Buffoon is still alive without his cheerleader helping him."

"Do not dismiss Stoppable so easily, he is infused with the same mystical monkey power as I and has become quite formidable at using it, he has nearly mastered the Lotus Blade, and with the aid of Master Sensei, he has become quite adept at leadership and strategy."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Monty." Ron flipped down out of the air vent above them and landed in a seated position on the table, wearing his battle-suit and the Lotus Blade across his back.

"BUFFOON!" Drakken ran for the door, slamming into it.

"Room's locked down, its just me and you six… and, as I see it. Drakken, Amy, and Dementor will be pointless in a fight, Drakken because he's a wimp, Amy because she doesn't have the physical ability, and Dementor because his talents are strictly scientific in nature. Killigan can't use his golf balls because of the limited space, so that leaves two on one. Monkey Fist and Gemini against little ole me."

"Well played Mr. Stoppable… how did you find us?" Monkey fist asked, taking his stance as Gemini raised his metal hand to fire a missile.

"Well," Ron leapt to his feet, cutting the fingers off Gemini's hand with a quick draw of the Lotus Blade, "I'm not really sure, someone just delivered your address to Team Possible this morning."

"Ah…" Monkey fist leapt attacking Ron with rapid fist and forearms strikes.

Ron quickly transformed the Lotus blade into a wooden Bokken to minimize damage and blocked Monkey Fist first series of punches easily, turning he brought the blade of the sword down on the joint of Gemini's neck and shoulder. The super villain leader crumpled like a sheet of paper, falling easily to the floor as the other four ran to the door, trying to bypass the lockdown.

"Just you and me now Lord Fiske." Ron said, as his eyes crossed the room and saw the others.

"Yes usurper, just us…" Monkey Fist brought his hands together, fist in one palm, legs together, he bowed, keeping his eyes on Ron.

Ron sheathed the Lotus Blade and bowed as well, his eyes on Fiske.

"Don't bother with the door, it won't work, he's prepared for that, and assuming you do get out, I'm sure he has half the base taken over by now." Monkey Fist said to the others, "Sit down, and watch. Whichever of us wins will see to you afterwards."

"Ready Monkey Boy?" Ron said.

"Of course, Usurper." Monkey Fist stated.

Then all hell broke loose. Monkey Fist attacked high, hooked hands aiming for eyes and throat. Ron avoided, his arms bending into graceful arches as he avoided the blows and flipped over his opponents head. Fiske tried to catch him by back flipping and using his prehensile feet to grab at Ron's ankles. When his feet closed on nothing he knew Ron had anticipated and barely dodged the hard strait kick aimed at his spine.

The next volley of attacks went to Ron. He started high, forcing Monkey fist to block then leapt over his head as he continued the attack, flipping in mid leap to land a crushing kick to the ninja's back. His concentration on the forearm blows Monkey Fist was taken completely by surprise when the kick caught his shoulders and forced him into a roll.

Ron cursed to himself as he registered the near miss. The kick was suppose to knock Fiske out but it only put him on defense. Oh well, keep going. He pressed his attack, using stiff arm strikes and spinning kicks, constant movements an attempt to throw Monkey Fist off balance. As the two continued the battle, both seemed to move more and more like a monkey.

Fiske was banking on his surgical enhancements to allow him a strong advantage. His prehensile feet as apt to grab as kick at his opponent. Still, as the fight progressed, Ron more and more came out on top. A grapple from one of Monkey Fist's legs broken by a swift kick or punch. The self proclaimed Monkey Master was losing and he knew it.

"HOLD!" Fiske stepped back, his hands brought together in a posture to bow, "I surrender, Ron Stoppable, you are the true Master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar, the proper Monkey King." He bowed and kneeled at Ron's feet.

"What? Fiske what are you doing?" Dementor screamed at this outcome.

"Surrendering Dementor, we have no choice at this point." Monkey Fist said, "However, Stoppable, you can be sure when I am stronger, I will not cease my hunt to reclaim that throne."

"BLOODY HELL!" Killigan shouted as Ron threw Monkey Fist the cuffs. "Cuff everyone, then yourself. We'll be meeting a prison transport outside soon enough."

"What do you plan to do with our Elites?" Gemini said as he started to stir.

"The clones? My partner is seeing to them…" He pulled his Kimmunicator out of its pouch. "Yor?"

"They took out five ninja teams, but we were able to subdue them with the aid of Team Impossible, and the Tweebs' latest stun grenades." Yori's voice came clear in the room, "A shame we'll need to confine them, but with them under the control of those in your room, well, we have little choice."

"Agreed, I have things here under control, how's the rest of the base?"

"Ours." Yori smiled.

"Meet us outside, then we'll blow the place sky high." Ron cut the comm. "Lets go boys and girls."  
………………………………...

"Well Mrs. Director, I'm not sure what you expect of me…" The young woman in Dr. Director's office said, her brown hair and aquamarine eyes scanning the paperwork in front of her.

"It's Dr. Director actually, and the answer is really simple. I want you to lead a team with the sole purpose of tracking, combating, and apprehending specific A-Level threats to global security." Dr. Director stated.

"Why me? Why not that little prissy Possible?" Bonnie looked up from the papers.

"Because Mrs. Rockwaller, she and her knew lover Shego are the two I want you to go after first." Dr. Director smiled as the look of disinterest and confusion in Bonnie's eyes turned to pure anticipation.

"Come again, Maam?" Bonnie was in all sorts of elation about this.

"The former hero known as Kim Possible has gone rogue and taken up with the thief and mercenary called Shego. The reports we have are that they are lovers and that they intend to continue stealing until they are either caught, or grow bored with it. What they'll do if they grow bored is… unknown. We want you to lead a team that will be trained specifically to combat that threat." Dr. Director explained it again.

"You really think I can lead a team to take on Kim Possible and a hardened criminal?" Bonnie was shocked.

"Right now, no. At your current skill level and with the team I have in mind for you, I wager you'd last all of five seconds. However, I plan to provide you with the best teachers and instructors that the world governments can provide. Not to mention state of the art equipment, cart blanche in all decisions and the freedom to use any methods you see fit to answer the threat. You will answer only to me and I will take full responsibility for your actions to any government or agency whom might feel their toes have been stepped on." Dr. Director smiled like a predator.

"How long do you think before we could take on Kim and her partner?" Bonnie asked.

"With your natural talents, if you apply yourself, and you have the desire to take this on at full head, I figure you'll be trained for about a year, maybe a year and a half, the real measure of how long you train though will be up to you." Dr. Director smiled as Bonnie started reading the papers again, this time with more interest.

"What you're saying is, you'll train us, fund us, and let us loose. If we ask for it, you'll provide it, if we need clearance, you'll arrange it, if…" Bonnie saw something at the end of page that made her smile.

"Got to your salary? Yes, you will be worth more with one paycheck than your entire family, be housed here in GJ headquarters and provided with all the traps and treasures of a socialite spy, that's your bonus package for letting us help you take on your old rival." Dr. Director smiled wider.

"Where do I sign?" Bonnie was watering at the mouth with the news.

"You sign right at the bottom of the page and then we go meet your team and your first instructor." Dr. Director stood as Bonnie signed.

"Dr. Director, I'm in." Bonnie grinned wickedly.

"Glad to hear it Agent Rockwaller, now if you'll follow me, we'll meet your team and your instructor, as well as inform them of their leader."

Bonnie stood and followed Dr. Director out of the room and down the hall, her eyes already working to take in everything. She wanted to commit this entire experience to memory. She'd always hated Kim Possible and now she had a means to teach the little prissy where she belonged. Maybe it would take a year, maybe it would take longer, but she would be the one who finally brought Kim Possible down. She'd hoped for years now it'd be one of those villains that did the red head in. Apparently though, she'd slipped over and the new competition wanted someone with a reason to take out the red head.

"This'll be fun." Bonnie said as her eager walk returned to her steady, predatory gait, her face turning to the look of contempt that she'd perfected years ago.

"Fun Agent Rockwaller? I hope its much more than fun… I hope it drives you…" Dr. Director paused in front of a large sliding door.

The door opened and Bonnie's eyes instantly ran over the two groups in the room. One consisted of what seemed to be seasoned agents and instructors in various uniforms. There were five people in this group. Two wore the same GJ uniform as Dr. Director, one looked to be just a few years older than her and had brown hair and eyes. The other was about Dr. Director's age and had salt and pepper hair with striking blue eyes. Another wore a set of military BDU's held and tan beret in one hand. The one next to him wore dress greens and held a green beret. The last looked somewhat out of place. She was Chinese and was dressed in a silk, Chinese styled outfit, and looked about the same age as the first GJ agent.

The next group consisted of six people. One Bonnie recognized immediately as Tara from the cheer squad. The next two she'd never seen before, a blonde who looked about three or four years older than her and a large man standing close by her, as if they were together. Next was the black girl who was friends with Kim, Monique. The next one, Bonnie didn't know either, she looked a couple years younger than Bonnie, but seemed ready to go and eager to join the fun. Last there was a boy in a wheel chair that looked familiar but she couldn't place him.

"Instructors or team first?" Dr. Director asked.

"Team, if I meet the instructors first it'll separate us, I want them to follow me, but they need to know we work together. Just with me as the head." Bonnie said.

"Good girl." Dr. Director said and lead her over to her team, "Ladies and gentlemen, this will be your team leader. Some of you know her already, Tara, Monique, for those who don't, this is Bonnie Rockwaller. Agent Rockwaller, the four you may not know are first your tech team. Vivian Porter and Felix Renton are two of the best robotics developers on the planet, Felix is also quite adept at constructing and augmenting personal transports. Oliver, is Vivian's robot aid. He is a fully functioning AI with multiple and varied abilities that she'll have to explain to you at your leisure. The next is a member of your field team, which will consist of yourself, Tara, Monique, and Joss Possible. Despite your feelings for her cousin, she's a part of your team for her own reasons, treat her as such."

"Understood Dr. Director." Bonnie looked them over, they'd be perfect.

"Team, Agent Rockwaller has now assumed command of this unit. You are now officially all agents of Global Justice and will be expected to act as such. Her orders are law, and you will follow them to the best of your ability." Dr. Director said evenly and the rest of them nodded. "Good, now lets meet your first round of instructors."

Bonnie turned and lead her team over behind Dr. Director, her eyes raking over the instructors again. She'd be hard pressed to force her natural demeanor down to learn from them, but in the end it'd be worth it to make Possible eat dirt. She stopped beside Dr. Director, denoting her place as a right hand and not a follower, her team behind her.

"Agent Rockwaller, your instructors are first two of my most promising agents. The current number one agent of Global Justice, William Du." Will nodded at her, "And the former number one, retired Agent Sharp." The older man eyed her, then smiled, "They'll be teaching you investigation methods and interrogation techniques as well as many odds and ends to police work. Next we have U.S. Army Ranger, Master Sergeant Caliber. He'll be instructing you in firearms and modern weapons training. You'll learn to love hating him." The Army ranger chuckled at the students he was looking at. "The Green Beret is Master Sergeant Kyle, he'll be teaching you survival techniques and field training and exercises." He smiled at them, but it didn't reach his eyes and only made him seem frightening. "Last but not least we have… Sifu. She is Chinese, she is a teacher of many forms of martial arts, and she is the toughest instructor here. She will be training you in stealth, breaking an entering, lock picking, and many other things a good spy, thief, and trained mercenary may need to know as well as a myriad of her own martial arts. No, I don't know her name, yes, you will call her Sifu, and word of advice, listen close. She hates to repeat herself." Dr. Director looked everyone over one last time, then nodded. "Get to know each other and start working out a training schedule. I'll see to the completion of any other paperwork. Agent Rockwaller, you'll be in charge of your team from now on, and the instructors will work with you on how best to use them, I'd also suggest some reading from Sifu's personal library, if she'll allow it, good day to you all."

With that, Dr. Director left and everyone started eyeing everyone else. The new agents thought it'd be a long day. The instructors knew it'd be a long week. Only Bonnie seemed happy. Tara managed to ask why.

"It's gonna be a short year."  
………………………………...

Betty Director walked back along the hallway to her office. She was in high spirits after her little encounter with her newest strike force. Granted, it would take time, but they would be formidable, and they would definitely be able to contain Fox Fire, if not because of ability, because of the psychological effect they'd have on Kim.

Then she opened the door to her office and paled. Sitting on her desk was a very tall white hat, atop a pile of jewels, scepters, and various other things. The crowned jewels of Europe, and the Papal Tiara, everything Shego and Kim had stolen was sitting on her desk. Somehow she just didn't think it was one of her agents who had done this for her.

There was also a note.

Dear Betty,

Sorry we caused so much trouble… ok, not really, but it felt right to say it. Anyway, we're going on vacation for a bit, no we won't say where. Here are all the jewels, minus those from Japan. We'll be keeping those. Thanks for the fun. See ya another day.

Love,

Kim and Shego.

"They're good… and they won't stop, but at least this little escapade is over for now." Betty sighed and started calling world leaders to pick up their stuff.

* * *

Final Note: Anticlimactic? Perhaps. Still I think it was a good ending for this part of the series, and its not the end of that just yet. I just wanted to get the ball on my little world rolling. The next story is coming, and so are a few others. Including a very strange crossover I've come up with, and another where Kim will be on the opposite side of the law. Want a hint? Reviewers will get a reply with a hint, everyone else, just wait and see. Oh, the neither the crossover or the new story will have anything to do with my Fire Fox stories. 


End file.
